What Happened to Girl Meets Boy?
by gingerr1
Summary: Chapter twenty-five is finally up. I think I have totally stuffed up the timeline. Lilly has her baby in this chapter and she fell pregnant about 6 months into Eli and Grace's relationship so they should have had their one yr anv already but o well. Enj!
1. Default Chapter

"You lied to me Eli...You promised and you never showed up. And now you expect me to just forgive you?" Grace shrugs off his shoulder and starts to walk to the family room. Eli starts to walk towards her and tries to yell.  
  
"But I have to tell you why I didn't show up. I came for you, but..."  
  
"Just stop it, Eli. I'm sick of you letting me down all the time. I don't need you. I don't even want you any more." Grace has finally left the room. Eli stops walking and slams his hands on the counter  
  
"I'm such a screw up, damn it. Every thing I try to do goes wrong." Eli walks out of the house, goes into the garage and slumps onto his bed. He can hear the laughter in the kitchen and the song California.  
  
B/W Eli: It's as if everybody expects me to be a failure. To prove them wrong is a challenge, but it's a challenge I have to face.  
  
People start to leave the house and Mr Dimitri stands at the door next to Grace.  
  
"You didn't disappoint me and most importantly, you didn't disappoint yourself. You will go far Ms Manning, and I will be able to turn to your fans and say that I always had faith in you." Mr Dimitri leans down and kisses Grace Lightly on the cheek. When he closes the door behind him she places her hand on that cheek and turns toward the stairwell. Eli walks into the hallway and grabs her arm.  
  
"You have to listen me. I need you to know what happened."  
  
"Nothing you say can fix this. You screwed up. Deal with it." Grace starts to walk upstairs."  
  
"But you mean too much to me. I can't let this go. I won't."  
  
"Leave it alone. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Grace bites her lip and continues to walk upstairs. Eli shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs.  
  
B/W Grace: Why can't it be easier? Girl meets Boy. It seems like everybody else can manage to find someone. Mum was able to find two men that love her. Why can't I?  
  
B/W Eli: Sure, I can get a girl, easy. But do I just want any girl? And why is it that Grace is the only girl that makes me feel this way? What is this feeling?  
  
Grace gets into her pajamas and into bed. She places her hands behind her head and looks up at the ceiling. Eli is lying on top of his bed, smoking a joint. 


	2. Morning Blues

Chapter Two  
  
Next morning  
  
"Gracie sweetie, time to get up. You promised you would help me clean up!" Lilly shuffles around the kitchen picking up plastic cups and throws them into a garbage bag.  
  
Grace throws on her dressing-gown and puts on her slippers. When walking downstairs Grace runs into Eli and mumbles a good morning. He mumbles back and heads to the fridge.  
  
"Mum, I don't want a bagel with cream cheese. Can I have eggs?" Zoe looks up from her comic book quickly, notices Eli nearby and goes back to her comic.  
  
"Of course, honey. O...good morning Eli. Do you want eggs too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Eli, I'm disappointed that you didn't come to Graces play last night. I know she really wanted you there." Lilly is at the stove making eggs and quickly glances at Eli. Eli avoids her eye and grabs the orange juice out of the fridge.  
  
"Um, something came up, sorry."  
  
"Well, to make it up to Grace, can you drive her to her Dads house at two? I can't do it because I have to take Zoe to dance class." Lilly hands eggs over to Eli and Grace.  
  
B/W Grace: (puts her hands to her face) I can't stand this!  
  
"Don't forget we have to pick up Lisa on the way." Lilly nods in response to Zoe.  
  
"Mum, it's fine...I'm sure Dad can pick me up. Eli probably has somewhere else to be." Grace bites her lips and takes a bite of her bagel. Eli coughs and looks at Grace for a second.  
  
"It's fine, I've got nothing better to do today. I'll drop her off and go visit Mum."  
  
"Eli...you don't have to."  
  
"It's fine, Grace."  
  
"Is something going on with you two? You're both acting so strange. Grace, Eli is sorry he couldn't make it to the play. Let it go."  
  
"Whatever. I better start cleaning up." Grace gets up, dumps her plate in the sink and grabs a garbage-bag.  
  
"I can help if you want." Eli starts to get up.  
  
"No, I can handle it." Grace leaves the room.  
  
Eli sits back down and drops his fork onto the plate and sighs. Lilly sits down next to him and takes a sip of coffee.  
  
"I wish you two would get on. I know Grace really cares for you. If I knew any better, I'd think something fishy was going on."  
  
B/W Eli: She cares about me? Something fishy going on? She can't even stand to be in the same room as me. (Sighs deeply)  
  
"Nothing is going on. I promised her I would go last night and I didn't. She'll get over it."  
  
"Be careful with her. She's not as strong as you think she is." Lilly picks up an old photo of Grace.  
  
B/W Lilly: She's grown up so much this year. My little baby...now a woman. (looks down at the photo and smiles sadly)  
  
Lilly pats Eli on the shoulder and goes back to the stove. Eli looks down at his plate and takes a bite. Grace is in the distance, standing still with tears in the corner of her eye. 


	3. What's wrong with this?

So I've only had one review so far and since then I have changed the first chapter. I'd really like reviews to see how this is going. Does this seem possible or real? Thank you in advance!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In the car  
  
Grace is fiddling with the stereo and finally turns it off.  
  
"We need to talk..." Eli glances at Grace and then back at the street.  
  
"No. We don't."  
  
"Can I at least say I'm sorry?"  
  
"Alright you're sorry. I forgive you." Grace looks down at her lap and bites her lip.  
  
"Grace,"  
  
"Eli, if you say any more I'm either going to cry or hit you."  
  
Eli and Grace sit in silence. The tension starts to ease for some reason and Grace begins to relax. Eli looks over at Grace and stops himself from putting his hand on her thigh. For some reason he's been getting these urges lately. Whenever he passes her in the hallway he wants to grab her arm and pull her in for a tight hug. Or when she has a milk moustache he wants to wipe it off with a kiss. When he upsets her or disappoints her all wants to do is please her, make it up to her.  
  
B/W Eli: What kind of guy thinks this way? It's not right to have feelings for your own step-sister! (laughs slightly)  
  
Eli parks the car in front of Jakes house and turns his face towards Grace. Grace takes a few seconds before looking back at him, trying to gain composure and not show her frustration and attraction.  
  
"Eli, I know we have to talk but now is not the time. I can't deal with this. I have other stuff to deal with. At least with you I know we can work it out. We're friends, right? And friends stick together." Grace gives a half smile and undoes her seat belt. Eli gives a sigh of relief and offers a smirk.  
  
"Sure, we're friends. I'll be here when you need me." Eli raises his arm and rubs his head.  
  
B/W Grace: and I know he will be here for me. The look in his eyes tells me that. (half smiles)  
  
"Anyway, I better go. Dad's taking me out for dinner to celebrate the end of the play. Thanks for the lift!" Grace gives a quick wave, jumps out of the car and runs to the front door. Eli follows her with his eyes and waits a couple of minutes once she's inside.  
  
B/W Eli: Can I really have feelings for Grace? (a look of shock crosses his face)  
  
"Ok, out with it. What's wrong?" Jake puts down his knife and fork and looks directly at Grace.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Grace bites her lip nervously.  
  
"You're doing your pouting face. Something's up. I thought you'd be in a great mood. The play was a success." Jake went back to eating his steak.  
  
"The play's over. Life goes on, Dad." Grace rolls her eyes and pokes her fork at her food. "It's just, the play's over and now all that's left is homework and school and boring stuff. It's a let down."  
  
"Aww, honey, thing's will get better. Just give it time." Jake leans forward and strokes her face. "Is that all that's wrong? Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, everything's fine." Grace sighs and takes a bite of her pasta.  
  
B/W Grace: how can I tell my Dad that I have feelings for my step-brother? (slight groan) 


	4. Boy finally meets Girl

Thanks for the reviews so far, it means a lot. Grace and Eli are finally getting their act together but there's more to come hopefully!  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Can I sleep over at Katies house tonight?"  
  
"Sure, Jess. I'll drive you over after dinner." Rick is standing at the kitchen getting dinner ready.  
  
Lilly is sitting at the table going over some paper work. Zoe runs into the room, grabs some chips and runs back out again to the television room.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Katie and I are going out for dinner." Jessie looks at Rick quickly and then looks down at the table.  
  
"Fine, sweetie."  
  
"Jessie I can pick you up tomorrow and take you to your Mums." Lilly glances over at Jessie and goes back to her work.  
  
"Thanks, Lilly."  
  
Eli walks in and takes a bite of an apple.  
  
"Have any of you seen Grace?"  
  
"Don't spoil your appetite, Rick is making steak. Grace is in her room, I think," murmurs Lilly.  
  
Eli laughs softly and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Grace hears a knock on the door and puts her diary in her cabinet.  
  
B/W Grace: Who do I have to deal with now?!  
  
"It's me, can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so," Grace moves over to her bed and picks up an old doll. Eli sits down next to her.  
  
"I thought we could talk now...if that's ok with you." Eli briefly puts his hand on Graces knee.  
  
"Fine by me..." Grace stops herself from touching his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Grace. I know I let you down the other night, it's just that I...I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment and I needed to be on my own for a while."  
  
"I really wanted you there. You...it meant a lot to me. Your support means a lot to me, Eli. You could have spent time on your own after the play." Grace feels a tear sliding down her cheek. Eli wipes away the tear with his finger.  
  
"I know. As of that night I've changed, can't you see that?" Eli whispers this and places his hand on hers.  
  
"I can see that...I can." Grace turns her hand around and laces her fingers into his.  
  
B/W Grace: I can't believe I'm doing this!  
  
B/W Eli: Is this really happening?  
  
"Eli...I,"  
  
"Grace...I,"  
  
Both laugh nervously and yet their hands stay intertwined.  
  
"This feels right, Grace. Doesn't it?" Eli looks into her eyes and half- smiles.  
  
"It does, but..."  
  
Eli interrupts Grace quickly and places his fingers on her mouth.  
  
"Don't start questioning this yet, save it for later."  
  
Eli removes his hand and leans forward. Grace closes her eye and leans forward. Eli searches her face and then closes his eyes and places his lips onto hers. Grace gasps and places her hand on Eli's cheek. Slowly, Eli moves his arm down lower and places his hand on Graces' arm.  
  
B/W Eli: I can taste strawberries... (smiles and laughs a little). I could get used to this.  
  
B/W Grace: my dream guy is kissing me. Maybe boy meets girl can happen...  
  
Grace moves back a little and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Wow!" whispers Eli.  
  
Grace smiles slightly and picks up Eli's hand.  
  
Eli smirks, "I wonder what happens now..." 


	5. Morning Glory

Chapter five  
  
Jessie and Katie are in a restaurant and Jessie is tightly winding up her napkin and making a point of not looking up.  
  
B/W Jessie: Why do I feel like this is a date? (looks down at the napkin and pulls tighter)  
  
"Jess, don't stress, it's not like this is a date or anything. We're just two friends having dinner at a restaurant on a Saturday night. It's all good." Katie smiles over at Jessie and Jessie can feel her breathing slow down.  
  
"I know it's not a date. It's just that it feels different, you know." Jessie puts down the napkin and looks at the menu.  
  
"I know...but seriously, there's no pressure. Plus, I know you don't like girls. You like Tad, remember," Katie laughs and takes a sip of soda.  
  
"I guess. I mean, I've never really thought about it. I just assumed I liked boys because that's the way it's always been. The thing is, since the other night I've been thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About when we held hands. It felt nice, comfortable."  
  
"I felt that way too."  
  
Jessie notices a waiter walking towards them. She orders a burger with chips and Katie orders a soup. When the waiter leaves Jessie begins to feel nervous again.  
  
"Jess, if this is hard for you, we can take this slow. There's no rush. I just want to spend time with you."  
  
B/W Jessie: She really does want to spend time with me. (shy smile)  
  
Jessie lets out a sigh of relief and smiles over at Katie.  
  
- - -  
  
It's the next morning and Grace is asleep on her bed. Eli is asleep next to her. He suddenly wakes up and turns his head towards Grace and smiles softly. He watches her sleep for a few minutes. Graces' eyes flutter open and smiles back at him.  
  
"Good morning," Eli whispers and takes hold of her hand.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Eli gives one of his pleading smiles and Grace feels herself melting.  
  
"You don't even have to ask."  
  
Eli softly kisses her mouth and gently moves her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I liked watching you sleep. You looked so content, so relaxed."  
  
Grace lifts up his hand with hers and turns them around, slowly. Eli moves in closer.  
  
"Eli, you know we're going to have to talk...about this. I..."  
  
Grace is interrupted by a knock on her door.  
  
"Gracie, honey. It's time for school. Get dressed and wake up Eli. He's taking you to school this morning."  
  
Grace places a finger on Elis' mouth and Eli pretends to bite it. Grace stops herself from giggling.  
  
"Stop it!" She whispers and Eli pretends to pout.  
  
"Sure Mum. I'll be down soon, ok."  
  
"Hurry, breakfast will get cold."  
  
Grace and Eli hear Lilly walk downstairs.  
  
"You're such a jerk! We could have been caught!"  
  
Eli starts to tickle Grace and she bursts out laughing. She quickly kisses him and jumps out of bed.  
  
"I'll go downstairs first and you come down in five minutes, ok. We can't get caught."  
  
Eli watches Grace brush her hair and straighten her pajamas.  
  
"You should skip school today. We'll go for a long drive and...well, you know..."  
  
Grace smiles.  
  
"I can't miss classes today. I have exams soon. Plus, you have to go to work."  
  
"Fine. But after school lets spend some time together."  
  
"Good idea. We should work out what's going to happen now."  
  
"Relax, Grace. Everything will work out. I promise." Eli stands up and pulls her in for a tight hug.  
  
"I hope so," whispers Grace. 


	6. Revelations

Thanks once again for the reviews. It seems to be getting juicier between Eli and Grace and I plan to go even further. But, don't forget, it can't stay perfect forever!  
  
Chapter six  
  
In the car at school.  
  
Eli parks the car and turns off the ignition.  
  
"Why now, Eli?"  
  
"Why now what?" he asks as he turns to look at Grace.  
  
"We've known each other for two years and yet...you've never even noticed me until now." Grace looks down at her hands, bites her lip and takes a deep breath.  
  
Eli tries to search her face and come up with the right thing to say.  
  
"I did notice you, Grace. I just needed that extra push and it was when you were in my bedroom that night before the play. The way you looked at me and showed me how much you cared. You had put me on this...this pedestal and I realised there was more to you than I'd ever known. You showed me that you believed in me..."  
  
Eli is shocked with himself. He has never expressed himself in this way before. It's as if Grace was bringing him out of his shell. He now had a reason to move ahead, to make a stand, to be someone.  
  
Grace looked up at Eli with her big brown eyes and smiled broadly.  
  
"What did you ever see in me?" Eli takes Grace's hand.  
  
"You...you...you were, are, this perfect guy. The way you played basketball. The way you played your guitar. The way you helped me when the girls were mean to me at school. When you were with Carla I couldn't handle it. I wanted to be the one you skipped school with. I wanted to be the one that made you happy." Grace feels herself relax and moves her hand to Eli's face.  
  
"You made me happy a long time ago."  
  
Eli leans in towards Grace and kisses her cheek softly then moves lower down to her neck and gently kisses her again. They both shudder at the same time and Grace closes her eyes and melts into Eli. She runs her hand through his hair and then slowly strokes his neck.  
  
"I want to...I want to be with you, Eli. No matter what anyone says. I just know this is what I want. Do you want this too?"  
  
Eli mumbles from beside her neck, "I do." He then moves towards her mouth, gently bites her lower lip and smoothly moves his tongue inside. They stay like this for a minute or two and then Grace moves away.  
  
"Eli...not now," she whispers, "I have to go to class."  
  
Getting himself together, he half-smiles at her and fixes up her hair a little.  
  
"I guess I can wait till after school...just."  
  
Grace laughs softly and undoes her seatbelt.  
  
"Don't forget we have to take Jess to your Mum's place after school and then pick up Zoe from her friends house."  
  
Eli pouts, "fine, but then we can have some alone time, right?"  
  
"O, I'll find a way for that to happen," laughs Grace as she kisses him quickly and grabs her bag. "And don't try to pick up a girl at work!"  
  
"Yes, mam!"  
  
Grace closes the car door and watches Eli drive away. Her mobile phone starts to ring and she picks up.  
  
"And you better not fall for some guy in your class. I plan on being with you for a long time and I don't need the competition!'  
  
"I've been waiting too long for this to happen, nobody can ruin this, Eli. Nobody."  
  
Grace hangs up the phone and starts to walk to class. 


	7. Taking a Leap

I've finally made a breakthrough with J/K. I hope it's ok and seems natural. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Just when Jessie closes her locker, Katie runs up behind her and yells.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Argh! Katushka, you scared me," laughs Jessie as she turns around to face her.  
  
"That's the point, silly." Katie fixes up her backpack and grabs Jessie's hand. Jessie quickly snatches it back.  
  
A group of girls walk past, laughing at a joke but Jessie is sure they are laughing at her.  
  
"Sorry...It's just...weird for some reason" Jessie looks down at her hands.  
  
"It's ok, my pretty, don't fret" Katie laughs and pokes Jessie in the belly. "Do you want to meet up at lunch? We can share a fattening burger and over-fried fries."  
  
"Sure, but can we eat outside? You know, by the big oak tree?"  
  
"Sounds good, Jessushka. See you then!" Katie walks off and Jessie stares at her behind for a minute.  
  
- -  
  
Jessie is sitting under the oak tree, eating a sandwich and notices Katie walking towards. Jessie finds herself checking to see if her face is clean and quickly pushes back her hair. She notices that time seems to be going in slow motion and every step that Katie takes drags and yet Jessie loves it. She watches as Katie's hair blows in the wind and the way she keeps pulling down her sweatshirt and yet it keeps jumping back up and Jessie can see her belly button ring.  
  
B/W Jessie: Mum would never let me get a belly piercing. (looks down at her navel and pokes)  
  
Katie sits down next to Jessie and takes out an apple and juice.  
  
"I'm on a health kick at the moment. My stomach seems to be going crazy at the moment," Katie pulls down her sweatshirt again.  
  
"You look...amazing," Jessie says and means it. She can feel herself blushing.  
  
"You're meant to say that, you're my friend," laughs Katie.  
  
"I mean it..." whispers Jessie. "I'm sorry about before in the hallway. I didn't mean to freak out like that."  
  
"Jessie, you have to relax, take it easy. I wasn't upset. I understand." Katie rubs Jessie's arm and Jessie begins to blush again.  
  
"It's just, I've never felt this uncomfortable before, not even when I went out with Tad that night. This is all so weird for me."  
  
Katie puts down her apple and looks into Jessie's eyes.  
  
"Even now, with you looking at me like that, it makes me feel warm inside. I can't believe I'm talking like this. Tell me to shut up," laughs Jessie.  
  
"I love you talking like this. It means you feel safe and comfortable with me. Just like the way I feel when I'm around you."  
  
Jessie looks back into Katie's eyes and feels herself wanting to lean forward and she actually does. Katie starts to move in as well.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Jess? We can take it slow and..."  
  
Jessie kisses her quickly before she can finish her sentence.  
  
B/W Jessie: Who am I?! (shocked look)  
  
Jessie moves back and looks down at her hands. Katie smiles broadly and takes a sip of her juice.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Jessie, you have to stop saying sorry. You never do anything wrong."  
  
Katie leans forward and strokes Jessie's face. Jessie smiles but can feel her insides start to heave and she accidentally knocks the juice out of Katie's hand.  
  
"I should go...I have to...have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Jessie picks up her things and runs off before Katie has a chance to say anything.  
  
- -  
  
Eli parks the car in front of the school and drums his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Eli's got a girlfriend!" yelled Zoe and Eli stops the drumming.  
  
"Why do you think that, Zo?" he asks and faces her.  
  
"Because you always do that drumming thing when you have girls on the brain."  
  
Suddenly Jessie and Grace are in the car and Eli turns away from Zoe and flashes a big smile at Grace and stops himself from kissing her hello. He looks at Jessie and notices her frown.  
  
"What's up with you, sourpuss?"  
  
"Nothing, Eli. Just leave it alone, ok." Jessie looks down at sighs. Grace notices this as well as Eli and they share a glance.  
  
"What do you guys say we go get ice cream before we go home?" Eli starts the care and Gracie gives him a warm smile.  
  
B/W Grace: He's talented, smart, thoughtful and caring. How could I not be head over heals for this guy? (raises her hands up and then laughs)  
  
Zoe lets out a laugh and points her finger at Eli.  
  
"You so have a girlfriend. You never take us out for ice cream."  
  
"Eli has a girlfriend?" Grace looks at Eli quickly.  
  
B/W Jessie: What was that look? Is something going on with Eli and Grace?  
  
"Ok, ok. There is a girl I like but Zoe, it's none of your business, ok."  
  
"Fine, but I was right!"  
  
B/W Grace: And I'm that girl. (small smile)  
  
B/W Eli: And I think it's even more than like (shocked but determined look) 


	8. Those Unspeakable Moments

This chapter was hard to write, but I really enjoyed it. There are a couple of tender moments that I hope to recapture in upcoming chapters. Should I have more chapters? Do I have further to go? I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Eli is sitting on his unmade bed, strumming his guitar to a song he is in the middle of creating. Usually he and his band play punk-rock type music. Music that people can bang their head to. But lately he's been trying out some mellow tunes. Tunes that you can think to or even slow dance to. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and he vaguely raises his head.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Grace slowly opens the door and stands still at the doorway. Eli starts to smile slowly.  
  
"Hey, you," he whispers and pats the space beside him.  
  
Grace shuffles over to the bed, sits down beside Eli and casually runs her hand along his thigh.  
  
B/W Eli: There's that warm, tingling feeling again. (laughs softly)  
  
"That sounds nice. A little different to what you normally play, but nice."  
  
'Yeah, I thought it was time to stop playing depressing punkish stuff and move on. Plus, I know it's the kind of music you like."  
  
"Well, aren't you thoughtful, kind sir." Grace strokes Eli's face and he puts down the guitar and turns towards to her.  
  
"Hey, I aim to please."  
  
"I can think of a couple of ways you can please me," smirks Grace.  
  
Eli takes hold of Grace's shoulders and pulls her towards him as he lies down on the bed. He wraps his arms around her tightly as she gently kisses him on the nose and then moves down to his welcoming lips.  
  
"I guess you know how to please me, too," Eli says huskily.  
  
B/W Grace: Two weeks ago I would never have dreamt this could be possible!  
  
Grace gradually places her hand on Eli's stomach and starts to stroke. She can feel him shudder and moves her hand to his back. Eli reaches underneath her singlet and fondles one of her breasts. Grace gasps lightly and kisses Eli with as much strength as possible and swiftly places her tongue inside Eli's mouth. He pulls her in even tighter and starts to undo Grace's bra but she removes his hand.  
  
"Not yet. I'm not ready."  
  
Eli clasps Grace's face and looks into her pleading, brown eyes.  
  
"I can wait."  
  
Grace sighs thankfully and nuzzles her head into his chest. Eli strokes her hair and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Can we just lie here for a while?" asks Grace as she listens to Eli's heart beat slow down.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that," he replies and smiles down at her.  
  
He turns on his stereo and some soft music begins to play and Grace feels herself falling sleep. Eli continues to stroke her hair, starts to softly sing along to the music and finds himself falling asleep as well.  
  
An hour later Grace wakes up to see the sun setting and she looks at Eli's face. He looks so peaceful and she closes her eyes so she can capture this moment exactly as it is. When she opens her eyes Eli is looking down at her, taking in the exact moment so that he too can remember it for later. Grace gradually gets up, yawns and stretches her arms.  
  
"We must have fallen asleep. It's nearly night time." Suddenly she jumps up off the bed and frantically looks at her watch.  
  
"Oh no, Eli! It's nearly dinner time. We better hurry up and go downstairs. Mum's going to wonder where we are."  
  
"Grace, it's ok. Dinner's not for another hour, we have time." Eli stands up and takes her hands. "It's all good," he smiles.  
  
Grace calms down and kisses him softly.  
  
"I should go fix myself up before dinner. Do you...do you want me to sleep down here tonight? I can come down when everyone's asleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Eli squeezes her hands and lets her go. Grace walks towards the door, opens it and finds Jessie standing at the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jessie. I was just...helping Eli with a song he's writing."  
  
Jessie starts to respond but Grace is already walking away.  
  
Eli sits back down on the bed and ties up his shoes.  
  
"What's up, Jess?"  
  
Jessie walks into the room and sits on the bed next to Eli.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to say hi. We don't spend any time together any more. You're always busy or hiding in here. What are you doing in here by yourself, anyway?"  
  
"Ah, just working on music, really. Nothing major." He puts his guitar away and runs his hands through his hair, trying to tidy it up.  
  
"You're right, Jess. We don't spend enough time together. I'm sorry about that, I'm not being a good brother."  
  
"It's ok, I just miss it a little," shrugs Jessie.  
  
"Is everything ok? You've been moody lately. You haven't had a fight with Katie have you? She's not around much lately." Eli looks away from the mirror and looks at Jessie curiously.  
  
"No, we haven't had a fight. It's just...weird lately. I can't explain it."  
  
"Try me," replies Eli and he sits back next to her and messes up her hair.  
  
Jessie laughs.  
  
"You won't understand, E. I don't understand. Have you...have you ever liked someone you know you're not meant to?"  
  
Eli thinks of the moment he just shared with Grace. "Sure. Ah, I get it. Do you like the same boy that Katie likes?"  
  
"Not exactly..." murmurs Jessie and she looks down at her hands.  
  
Eli thinks back to when Katie and Jessie would be in the kitchen and sneak quick glances at each other. It kind of reminded him of how he and Grace would do the same thing.  
  
"Jess, you don't have feelings for Katie, do you?"  
  
Jessie keeps looking down at her hands and Eli notices tears dropping onto her pants.  
  
"You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything, Jessie."  
  
"I'm scared, E. This is all so weird for me. It seems wrong and yet so right...But Mum and Dad will freak if they find out."  
  
"Yeah, at first they will, but you know them. They want what's best for you, kiddo. We all do." Eli encases her in his arms and hugs her tightly. Jessie starts to cry uncontrollably.  
  
B/W Eli: Maybe she isn't as perfect as I thought she was. (looks sad and worried) 


	9. Why Me?

I think I'm on a roll. Fan fiction is becoming addictive.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Lilly is at the counter cutting up vegetables to put in the salad. Rich is at the stove tossing in some garlic into the bolognaise sauce. There's some jazz music playing in the background and they are both sipping glasses of wine.  
  
"My radio show was a killer this afternoon. Some guy rang in for advice on how to handle his mother because she has alzheimer's. It became way too intense and I couldn't stop thinking about my mother."  
  
"You mum is getting advice from the best doctors possible. You offered for her to move in here, what more can you do?" Rick shakes in some salt and pepper and stirs the sauce around.  
  
"I know you're right. It's just a lot to take in and it was hard not being bias on the radio."  
  
Lilly walks to the bottom of the staircase and yells, "Kids! Dinner's ready. Hurry up!"  
  
"Well, you just have to put aside your personal issues when you're working. That's normal practice when working."  
  
Rick takes over the sauce and spaghetti and Lilly tosses the salad. Zoe runs into the kitchen and pours herself a juice.  
  
"Mum, can you help me with my homework after dinner? I have some multiplication to do and you know how much I hate that."  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Lilly ruffles Zoe's hair and sits down at the table.  
  
Jessie and Eli walk in from the garage and sit down as well.  
  
"Does anyone know where Grace is?" asks Lilly.  
  
Everyone shakes their head and Lilly sighs.  
  
"I guess we can start without her. Pass me your plate, Eli"  
  
Eli passes over his plate and Grace walks into the room. He looks up quickly at her, half smiles and Lilly notices but doesn't pay much attention.  
  
"Is everything alright Grace? You seem flushed." Lilly hands the plate to Eli and picks up another.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Mum. I've just been working hard on an essay." Grace pours herself some juice and takes a big gulp.  
  
B/W Jessie: Wasn't she just in Eli's room? Something weird is going on.  
  
"If you need help, honey, just ask." Lilly passes Grace her dinner and Grace nods in response.  
  
Rick takes a bit of his food and looks over at Jessie.  
  
"You're awfully quiet tonight. What's up, sweetie?"  
  
Jessie looks down at her plate and takes in a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing, Dad. I'm just a little tired. We had gym last class today."  
  
Eli looks at Jessie and gives her a wink. Jessie smiles softly and feels a little better.  
  
"You should have an early night then," Rick pinches her cheek and takes a sip of wine.  
  
"I'm planning on it," replies Jessie, relieved she doesn't have to talk any more.  
  
Zoe fiddles with her fork and glances over at Eli.  
  
"Eli's being quiet tonight. He must have girls on the brain!" Zoe squeals and lets out a laugh.  
  
Eli gives a killer a stare at Zoe and takes a stab at his food.  
  
"Is this true, Eli? Do you have girls on the brain?" Lilly teases and laughs.  
  
Eli takes a gulp from his juice and runs his hand through his hair. Jessie glances from Eli to Grace.  
  
"Ahem, uh...there is someone, but it's new so I don't want to jinx it yet." Eli coughs and takes another gulp of juice.  
  
Grace looks down at her food and avoids any eye contact.  
  
"I hope it goes well for you, sweetie" Lilly smiles and goes back to eating.  
  
"Yes Eli, I hope it works out for you. You haven't had a serious girlfriend since Carla," remarks Rick.  
  
Grace starts to cough and goes red. Lilly looks up at her concerned and Grace just waves her arm, indicating that she's fine.  
  
"Well, this girl is pretty special so I'm pretty sure it'll work out," replies Eli.  
  
"So, Mum, I have a soccer match this Friday. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
"Friday should be fine, sweetie. I only have work in the morning...Grace are you sure you're ok? You're still quite flushed." Lilly places her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Mum, I said I'm fine, but I might go back upstairs and do some more work." Grace gets up from her seat and puts her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Alright. If you want dessert there's apple pie in the oven."  
  
Grace walks out of the kitchen and Eli starts to get up to put his dishes away.  
  
"I should go do some more practice. We have a gig this weekend."  
  
Eli walks out of the kitchen and starts to walk upstairs to Grace's room. He knocks on her door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Eli quickly walks in and shuts the door behind him. Grace is sitting at her desk with her back to the door. He walks up behind her and starts to rub her shoulders.  
  
"I couldn't handle it in there. Everyone asking you if you had a girlfriend and then you mentioning Carla. I just had to get out of there."  
  
He leans down and kisses the top of her head.  
  
"Neither could I. I wanted to tell them about us but I..."  
  
"You can't Eli! Not yet. We have to see how this goes first. It might not even work out."  
  
"Don't say that! You have to give us a chance. I know this can work out. You and me fit."  
  
"It's just...why would you want to be with boring me if you can be with some totally wild chick like Carla?"  
  
Eli gets down on his knees, looks up at Grace and she lets out a laugh.  
  
"We've gone through this already. You like me for me. You don't have these unreachable expectations. You make me happy."  
  
"But do you find me attractive? I mean, Carla had a great body and well, her breasts...wow."  
  
Eli stands up and pulls Grace up with him. He looks down at her breasts and starts to reach for them. Grace quickly slaps them away.  
  
"Carla has nothing on you in the breast department. And your beautiful, big brown eyes just make me want to swoon. And your cute, little smile makes me want to kiss you every time I see you. I promise you, I find you attractive. But you have to believe me."  
  
"I just find that hard to do," whispers Grace and a tear spills down her cheek.  
  
Eli wipes the tear away with his finger and kisses her wet cheek.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to have to try harder," whispers Eli and he pulls Grace in tightly. 


	10. Perfect

Thank you so much for the reviews. One person asked if they had slept together. The answer is no, they hadn't...yet!  
  
Chapter ten  
  
The following evening at midnight Grace puts on her dressing gown and slippers and walks downstairs to the kitchen. When she is about to open the door to the garage, she hears the light switch being turned on.  
  
"Gracie, honey, where are you going?" asks Lilly.  
  
"Um..." Grace knows she can't come up with a lie in such short notice, so she guiltily replies, "Eli's room."  
  
"But it's the middle of the night. He's probably asleep, sweetie." Lilly strokes her arm.  
  
"He's usually awake now and when I can't sleep I sometimes visit him to talk."  
  
"Well, I'm awake. You can talk to me." Lilly sits down at the table and pats the seat next to her.  
  
"Mum, it's fine, really. Eli and I have a routine going, now."  
  
"I wish you would talk to me. You and I have drifted apart and it hurts."  
  
"We haven't drifted apart, I've just grown up and I don't need you as much. You should be relieved because Zoe is a handful already."  
  
"Oh honey, I always have time for you," sighs Lilly.  
  
Grace holds back her tears and starts to open the door again, "good night, Mum."  
  
"Good night, honey," replies Lilly as she holds back her own tears.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace quietly opens the door to Eli's bedroom and walks over to the bed. She can hear his slow breathing and instead of waking him up so they can talk, she takes off her dressing gown and slippers and gets into the bed. She curls up into a ball and faces him. She can't help but be mesmerized by his face. She leans in closely and starts to cover his face with little butterfly kisses. Eli shifts in his sleep but remains asleep.  
  
B/W Grace: How do you know when you're ready for the next step? If it's based on a feeling, well, then I'm ready.  
  
She raises Eli's arm, wraps it around her and moves in closer. She continues to kiss him softly and his eyelids start to flutter and he slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"Shh," she whispers and places her finger on his mouth. Eli takes in her eyes and her lips and surrenders to her spell.  
  
Grace starts to stroke his neck and moves further down to his bare back. She lightly kisses his eyelids, his forehead and cheeks. He moans softly and squeezes her tightly. Grace starts to move her hand inside his boxers.  
  
"Grace, we don't have to, not yet..." Eli starts to protest but once again Grace covers his mouth.  
  
"I want to, I'm ready," she whispers and pulls him in towards her. She kisses him softly on the mouth, "do you have...?"  
  
Eli turns to his bedside tables and pulls out a condom.  
  
Grace becomes a little nervous and Eli takes over. He strokes her face and covers her face with butterfly kisses. "We can take this slowly," he whispers and Grace buries her head into Eli's neck. Eli slowly pulls off her nightie and starts to caress her breasts. Grace moans softly and shudders.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace is lying next to Eli with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Eli had his arm around her back and his other arm is stroking her stomach.  
  
"That was amazing. I wish I hadn't given up smoking," laughs Eli.  
  
Grace slightly smiles and kisses his chest.  
  
"Was that your first time?" he asks and Grace slightly nods.  
  
"I hope I was worthy of taking your virginity," smirks Eli and he tickles her stomach.  
  
"That was so...so perfect, Eli. You'll never know how perfect it was."  
  
"It means a lot to me, that you chose me for...your first time."  
  
"I wanted it to be you from the first time I saw you," blushes Grace and she buries her hear into his chest. Eli laughs softly and starts to play with her hair.  
  
"It can only get better from here, Grace. I love you," he whispers and takes her into his arms.  
  
"I love you, too," Grace replies and she can feel herself smiling.  
  
B/W Eli and Grace together: I really do (both smiling softly) 


	11. Some Kind of Wonderful

I think the story is beginning to dwindle. I really want to write more about Grace and Eli but I don't know how much I can write. I could seriously write pages with them just in bed together, but that's just too dirty and kinky! I hope you're still enjoying.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
"We're going to have to tell them eventually."  
  
"We can wait till after my gig. You know my dad, he'll probably tell me I can't play."  
  
"Fine. We'll tell them after the gig," replies Grace and she sighs even though she is slightly relieved.  
  
Eli is sitting on his bed and Grace is lying down with her head in his lap. They hear a knock at his door and they both jump up but they are too late. Jessie has already seen them and smiles softly.  
  
"Jess..." Eli starts to explain but Jessie waves her hand.  
  
B/W Jessie: They must think I'm stupid or something. (small laugh)  
  
"It's not like I hadn't figured it out already. I'm not stupid, Eli."  
  
"I never thought you were stupid."  
  
"Jessie, you know?" Grace bites her lip and yet places her hand on Eli's thigh for reassurance. He pats her leg to calm her down.  
  
"I've noticed your glances at dinner. The way Eli smiles every time you come into the room. And the way you go red when Eli mentions "a girl" he's seeing."  
  
Jessie sits down on a chair and Grace relaxes a little.  
  
"You won't say anything, will you?" pleads Eli.  
  
"E, you know you can trust me. I trust you with my secrets, don't I?" Jessie raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How is that going, anyway? Feeling any better?"  
  
Grace starts to get up, "should I leave the room?"  
  
Eli looks at Jessie, reassuring her that she can trust Grace.  
  
"I guess you probably know. I mean, you're the one that...you told me about Katie, remember?"  
  
Grace searches her brain and remembers, shocked.  
  
"You're not seeing her, are you?"  
  
Jessie nods her head slightly and goes a little red.  
  
"Jessie, are you coping alright?"  
  
Jessie sighs and shrugs.  
  
"Do your parents know?" asks Grace and then realises that she would have known if they did. "I mean, do you plan on telling them?"  
  
"Well, do you plan on telling Dad and Lilly?" Jessie raises her eyebrows.  
  
Eli and Grace look at each other and hold each others hands. Even though Jessie knows, she still finds it weird and is startled by the gesture.  
  
B/W Jessie: He's so preoccupied with her now that soon he'll forget about me.  
  
"Grace and I are gonna tell them after my gig."  
  
"Wow, you're both a lot braver than me. Then again they'd probably be more understanding of this than of me being...into girls."  
  
The three sit in silence and consider for a moment.  
  
"To make it easier, maybe the three of us should do it together?" asks Grace. Eli places his arm around her and she leans back a little.  
  
"No, I have to do this on my own. Maybe Katie will help me," replies Jessie with a little smile.  
  
"If you need backup you have both of us, kiddo," Eli smirks a little and Jessie laughs.  
  
B/W Jessie: Maybe he won't forget about me. (small smile)  
  
"At least I won't be the only one freaking out the parents," giggles Jessie. "Anyway, I should er, leave you two alone."  
  
"No, Jessie, stay..." says Grace, attempting to be enthusiastic. Eli is busy tickling Grace's arm.  
  
"No, it's ok...I have stuff to do," replies Jessie, biting her lip.  
  
Once Jessie leaves the room Eli pulls Grace towards him and lies down on the bed.  
  
"Now where were we?" he asks with a wicked grin. He reaches her hands towards Grace's face and looks into her eyes. Then Eli remembers something and smiles.  
  
"What's making you so happy?" grace pokes Eli in the stomach and he pretends to cringe. She slaps him a little and he quickly kisses her on the nose.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," he smirks.  
  
Eli pokes him again in the stomach and pretends to get aggressive but can't help laugh.  
  
"You will just have to wait until tomorrow night." Eli smirks again and starts to tickle her until she falls off the bed.  
  
Grace gets up from the floor, jumps on top of Eli and starts to pull off his t-shirt.  
  
"Do you think we have time to..." Grace looks down at Eli's pants. Eli looks at the clock and considers.  
  
"Look what I've done to you! You've become a nympho!"  
  
"As if you don't like it!" laughs Grace and she nuzzles his neck.  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, just stating a fact. And yes, we do have some time," he replies as he starts to pull off Grace's top. They both begin to laugh.  
  
- - -  
  
"Maybe you're right," laughs Grace as she pulls the doona to cover herself up from the cold.  
  
"About what?" Eli is leaning on his arm and looking down at her.  
  
"That I'm a nympho. I'm ready to go again!" She laughs some more and pulls his arm down.  
  
"It's amazing how much you've changed in the last month," Eli looks at her with admiration.  
  
"It's because of you," Grace kisses Eli on the nose and pokes his cheek.  
  
"You've also helped me change," he whispers.  
  
"You don't need to change, Eli."  
  
"But...before you and I got together I was aimless. Work was shit and I was going nowhere. But now, I'm working harder, I might be getting a promotion and my music is going well."  
  
"You didn't need me for that to happen. You did it on your own."  
  
Eli wraps his arms around Grace and pulls her in close. Grace closes Eli's eyes and does her specialty, covering his face with butterfly kisses and stroking the back of his head. Eli finds himself drifting into sleep and lets Grace take over.  
  
"When we first met, I thought you hated me. That I was just this waste of space that was always getting in your way. I wanted to disappear but then suddenly, we became friends and I was able to look beyond your perfect face. You made me feel special," whispers Grace as she continues to stroke his neck.  
  
Eli slightly stirs but is fast asleep.  
  
"And now...now you make me so happy and I want to do the same for you. I want you to be with me forever. But knowing my luck, something will screw up or you'll realise I'm still that waste of space," she continues to whisper. Tears start to fall down her face and she softly kisses Eli's mouth. She traces his face with her fingers and slowly closes her eyes and starts to fade into sleep.  
  
- - -  
  
"I think something is going on with Eli and Grace," remarks Lilly as she drops some of the groceries onto the counter.  
  
"Like what?" Rick turns on the kettle and flicks through the mail.  
  
"I think they are seeing each other," Lilly raises her eyebrow.  
  
B/W Lilly: Soon she'll move out of home and get married...and leave me. (sad smile)  
  
B/W Rick: At least Grace will offer Eli some direction. (raises an arm and looks impressed)  
  
"What do you think about that?" asks Lilly as she pours some tea for the both of them.  
  
"I think Grace would be good for Eli."  
  
"But their step-brother and sister!" cries Lilly.  
  
"But they don't feel like brother and sister. And if they're happy together and safe, which you know they will, we should be happy for them."  
  
B/W Lilly: Eli does care about my little girl. (raises eyebrow)  
  
"And we'll be able to keep an eye on them at least, Lil."  
  
"That's true," remarks Lilly vaguely.  
  
B/W Lilly: But when do I have to stop looking out for her? (frowns) 


	12. I Sing for You

I could probably end the story at this chapter but I'm thinking of going further and just having fun with this thing. I just wish this could have really happened in the show! Keep the reviews coming, please! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Lilly and Rick are in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Zoe is over at Jake's house and Jessie spent the night at Katies'. Eli and Grace enter the kitchen a little bit after each other and Rick and Lilly exchange glances and Rick nods.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyheads. Who wants bacon and eggs?" Lilly kisses Grace on the cheek and ruffles Eli's hair. Both nod their heads and sit down at the table.  
  
"We thought we might have a little talk with the both of you while both the girls are out."  
  
Eli and Grace exchange glances and shrug. They couldn't know about them, surely.  
  
"What's up?" asks Grace after she takes a sip of orange juice.  
  
"We know, Grace," replies Lilly as she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Know what?" asks Eli.  
  
"Don't play dumb, E. We're not that far over the hill," smirks Rick.  
  
"We were going to tell you, Mum. We wanted to wait until after Eli's gig tonight." Grace looks down at her plate and takes a mouthful.  
  
"Well, we're not thrilled about it. We're still in shock but we're willing to accept it." Lilly takes a sip of coffee and wipes some mess off the table.  
  
Eli and Grace smile at each other and look relieved.  
  
"In fact, I'm a little impressed, E. Grace is a good influence on you. Also, we know that you care about her and would never hurt her in any way."  
  
"And at least with the two of you in the same house we can keep an eye on the both of you," Lilly slightly smiles.  
  
"But Mum, we're allowed some time alone, right?" whinges Grace.  
  
"It is a busy household and there's always someone here, so any alone time is quite a privilege, Grace."  
  
B/W Lilly: I knew there had to be some perks in having an overcrowded house. (smiles)  
  
Eli and Grace smile at each other again and Eli takes hold of her hand.  
  
"Thanks Dad, Lilly. And no, I would never hurt Grace."  
  
Eli moves a little closer to Grace and she smiles ever so slightly.  
  
"But Grace you have to promise to keep up with school, homework, soccer, everything. Also, your curfue stays the same, home no later than eleven. Got it?"  
  
"Of course, Mum," nods Grace.  
  
And E, no slacking off at work. You're doing really well at the moment and I want you to stay focused."  
  
"Well, I don't want to piss off the boss, do I?" smirks Eli.  
  
Everybody laughs a little and relax. Lilly serves out some more breakfast, juice and coffee. Jessie and Katie run into the kitchen, giggling. Jessie notices Eli and Grace holding hands and realises that it's all out in the open. She stops in her tracks a little startled.  
  
"Hey Jessie, Katie. Want some breakfast, there's plenty more," smiles Lilly.  
  
Eli looks over at Jessie and notices the shock on her face.  
  
"Jess, it's ok, they know about us," he reassures her.  
  
Jessie remains still but Katie pokes her in the stomach and Jessie refocuses.  
  
"Sure, Mrs Sammler, breakfast sounds good," smiles Katie.  
  
"Call me Lilly, Katie. Sit, sit. I'll serve the food."  
  
Jessie slowly moves to the table and sits down.  
  
B/W Jessie: If Eli and Grace can come out, surely I can, too. Right? (small frown)  
  
"Jess, Katie, what are you two up to today?" asks Rick as he shovels some eggs into his mouth.  
  
"We might be going to a movie," replies Katie as she accepts a plate from Lilly. "There's this new arthouse movie that's out. It's meant to be pretty good."  
  
"Jess, what's wrong, honey. You're awfully quiet." Rick taps Jessie on the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, Dad, just still half asleep," Jessie responds and looks down at her plate. Eli notices that Jessie is nervous and gives her a wink.  
  
"Katie, Jess, we can take you to the movies if you want. Grace, want to see a movie too?" asks Eli.  
  
"Sure, sounds good. But shouldn't you rehearse a little before tonight?"  
  
"The band is meeting up in the afternoon, it's all good," he reassures her.  
  
Katie kicks Jessie underneath the table and Jessie tries not to laugh.  
  
B/W Rick: I'm pretty fortunate that I know my kids so well. (proud fatherly look)  
  
"E, can we go soon? The movie starts in an hour and we want to buy some stuff first."  
  
Eli is slightly relieved so that he can spend some time with Grace before the gig.  
  
All the kids thank Lilly for breakfast and head out to the garage before Rick and Lilly have time to ask them any questions. When they are outside Jessie punches Eli on the arm and tackles him to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe you did it! Didn't Dad like totally freak out? And Lilly! I thought she would have hit the roof!"  
  
"Hey, hey, be careful, kiddo, before I knock you out!" laughs Eli as he brushes himself off and ruffles Jessie's hair. Katie and Grace are standing to the side and laughing.  
  
"I can't believe Mum was so cool with it all," beams Grace and Eli drags her in for a hug and a kiss on the nose.  
  
"We've gotta celebrate!" declares Eli as he spins Grace around.  
  
"Hey, what about my surprise? You promised me a surprise!" Grace whines.  
  
"Not until tonight," he promises.  
  
Katie turns to Jessie and smiles softly.  
  
"We can tell your parents when you're ready, Jessushka."  
  
"That may take a while," whispers Jessie and she looks down at her hands. Katie takes hold of them and beams at Jessie.  
  
"Hey E, do you mind if we don't go to the movie. Katie and I just want to hang out," Jessie gives Eli a pleading look and he smiles at his little sister who seems to have grown so much over the past year.  
  
"Sure, Jess. I think I can cope on my own with Grace for a little while," Eli smirks and Grace slaps his arm playfully.  
  
- - -  
  
Jessie sits down on her bed and fiddles with her hands. Katie sits down next to her and takes hold of one of the hands.  
  
"Jessie, everything will be ok."  
  
"It's just...I could never be as brave as Eli and Grace were. How am I ever going to tell Mum and Dad about you and me?"  
  
"What we're doing isn't wrong. We're two good friends who are attracted to each other. Your parents love me, remember? They think you've blossomed since you and I became friends. How could they not like that?"  
  
"But, we're no longer friends. I...I love you and want to be with you. They've always imagined me going to college, meeting some guy, getting married and having kids," sighs Jessie.  
  
"And that may happen, Jessushka. Who's to say that we'll be together forever? And even if we were, we can always adopt, right?" Katie smirks and pokes Jessie.  
  
Jessie giggles a little and throws a pillow at Katie. Katie throws one back and then starts to tickle Jessie. Jessie pushes Katie onto the bed and Katie rolls over on top. Katie looks into Jessie's eyes and leans in close to her face, placing her lips onto Jessie's ripe, red lips.  
  
- - -  
  
"Can I take off the blindfold now?" pleads Grace.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," replies Eli as he parks the car and undoes his seatbelt.  
  
"This is so unfair! Just tell me where we are!" Grace jumps in her seat. Eli turns to face her and smiles.  
  
"Alright, we're here, now all we need to do is walk twenty meters or so..."  
  
Eli gets out of the car, opens the door for Grace and leads her towards door. He opens the door, leads her inside and takes off the blindfold. Grace gasps and takes hold of Eli's arm.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she squeals.  
  
Eli and Grace are in a bar and splattered all over the floor are red rose pettles and candles are scattered all around the room.  
  
"Eli..."  
  
"Don't say anything, not just yet." Eli takes Grace's hand and leads her to the table which is covered with a white table cloth, candles, a chocolate cake and hot chocolate.  
  
"Grace, I know that you haven't been feeling secure about us over the past few months. So, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And I wanna give you a sneak preview before the gig."  
  
Eli walks over to the stage and picks up a guitar. He starts to play the tune he was playing the other day.  
  
"I sing for you, and only you. Where ever I go I'll find you. You're in the sound of every hello And everything I do. You're the song I was destined to know. And I only sing for you."  
  
Eli puts down the guitar and walks over to Grace.  
  
"Where's a tissue when you need one, damn it." Grace laughs softly and looks down at her hands.  
  
Eli gets down on his knees and looks up into her big, wet brown eyes.  
  
"I love you, Grace," he whispers and takes hold of her hands.  
  
"I love you, too," Grace whispers back.  
  
Grace leans down and Eli gently kisses her on the mouth. 


	13. title to be created soon

Chapter thirteen  
  
Eli is sprawled out on the grass, reading a music magazine, waiting for Grace to meet him. Every day after school they drive over to the nearby park and sit and talk or do homework or Eli works on his music. It's become a routine they both cherish. However, today Grace told Eli she had to go somewhere first and she would meet him there. She had borrowed her Mums car and had promised she wouldn't be too late.  
  
Eli puts down the magazine, takes a swig of soda and looks at the time. It is only 4:15 and yet it feels like it had been days since he had last seen Grace. Just as he is about to call her, Grace is running towards him, panting and carrying a box.  
  
"Hey, I was beginning to think you were gonna forget about me," smirks Eli.  
  
Eli falls to the grass and quickly kisses Eli.  
  
"If I didn't show up, I'd never hear the end of it," gasps Grace and she takes a sip of Eli's soda.  
  
"So, what's in the box?" Eli takes a grab for the box but Grace snatches it away from him.  
  
"Well, it's a present for you because you've been such a good boyfriend and it's out anniversary."  
  
"Anniversary?" Eli scratches his head and begins to feel sick inside. "It's been 6 months, hasn't it?"  
  
Grace nods and smiles.  
  
"I'm so sorry, babe. I feel like the biggest idiot." Eli leans over and kisses Grace softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"It's ok, E. I wasn't going to get you anything at first, but...I couldn't resist," Grace smiles and hands Eli the box.  
  
Eli opens the card first:  
  
"Dear Eli, this is for being my best friend, the sweetest boyfriend, the shining light in my life. I love you with all my heart and I am yours forever. Love, your Grace."  
  
Eli smiles and kisses Grace on the cheek.  
  
"Open the box, already!" Grace squeals.  
  
Eli opens the box and inside is a stack of cds. On the cover is the name Anti-Inflammatory, Release Yourself. "I burned a cd of your bands music and had it copied. I then had Jessie work out a cover and title," Grace beams.  
  
Eli picks up one of the cds and looks at it closer.  
  
"Grace...I don't know what to say," says Eli all choked up.  
  
"I thought that at your next gig, I could sell them for you and your friends. So, really it's not just a present for you but the rest of the band as well," Grace continues to beam. "It also has the song you sang for me..."  
  
"This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, babe."  
  
Eli puts down the cd and takes hold of Grace. Grace kisses Eli on the nose and pulls him in tightly. She looks around to see if anyone is nearby and since it's empty, Grace pulls Eli down onto the grass with her.  
  
Eli murmurs, "you're getting more and more adventurous, Ms Manning. I like it."  
  
Grace runs her hands underneath Eli's t-shirt and kisses his neck. Eli begins to get aroused.  
  
"Maybe we should go home and finish this off," suggests Eli.  
  
"Well, we better hurry up because I don't think I can wait much longer," pouts Grace.  
  
Eli buries his head into Grace's breasts and sighs.  
  
"Ok, meet you back in my room in ten minutes," decides Eli.  
  
- -  
  
Eli and Grace race upstairs to Eli's room and start undressing each other as soon as they enter the room. Eli unbuckles Grace's bra as Grace pulls off his t-shirt and kisses him quickly.  
  
"Hurry, it's cold!" squeals Grace.  
  
Eli pulls off his pants and Grace throws off her shoes, socks and pulls down her skirt.  
  
"Where's a condom?" asks Eli.  
  
"In you're drawer, stupid!"  
  
Eli quickly grabs one, pulls Grace into the bed with him and pulls off her underwear.  
  
"Well, hello there, Roger. You're up nice and early!" smirks Grace and she buries herself under the covers.  
  
Eli laughs as Grace pulls off his boxers and closes his eyes.  
  
Grace puts on the condom and comes back up from under the cover.  
  
"Don't you want to play with Roger a bit?" pouts Eli and Grace rolls her eyes.  
  
"You could play with Mary a bit too," smirks Grace.  
  
Eli and Grace laugh and Eli wraps himself around her.  
  
- -  
  
"We should go downstairs soon. Dinner is in half an hour and Mum will get antsy."  
  
"Yeah, she's been a bit moody lately."  
  
"And have you noticed she's been sick in the mornings?"  
  
"You don't think...?" asks Eli.  
  
"She must be," Grace smiles.  
  
"We might have a little brother or sister."  
  
"Do you like kids?" Grace asks, curious.  
  
"I love them! Look at me when I'm hanging out Zoey. I could eat her!"  
  
Grace tickles Eli a little and he tries to fend her away.  
  
"I mean, would you like to have kids one day?"  
  
Eli looks at Grace, shocked, "you're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
"No, no! But I want kids one day," stresses Grace.  
  
"So do I. I think you'd be a great Mum," Eli kisses Grace softly on the nose and pulls her under the covers.  
  
"And you'll be an amazing Dad."  
  
Grace takes hold of Eli's face and kisses him softly on the lips and moves to his cheeks. Eli closes his eyes and Grace kisses his eyelids.  
  
"I will marry you one day, Grace, and we'll make a great family," whispers Eli.  
  
"And you'll be a famous musician and I'll be a well-known actress."  
  
Eli snuggles up against Grace and nibbles her ear a little.  
  
"Do you really want to marry me, E?" Grace bites her lip and looks away.  
  
"I love you, babe. Of course I want to marry you."  
  
Grace and Eli kiss passionately and then Grace gets out of bed. She throws on one of Eli's t-shirts with The Clash written on the front and her tracksuit pants.  
  
"I should go work on that essay now. It's due in two days and I have a lot to do."  
  
"Want any help?"  
  
"Nope, I can handle it, but you can come and get me when dinner's ready."  
  
"I am your servant and I aim to please," Eli salutes Grace and she giggles.  
  
"Then could you also talk to Mum and Rick? Reassure them you're doing ok and stuff. They seem a bit worried."  
  
"Ai, ai, mam!"  
  
Grace pulls Eli out of bed and ruffles his hair.  
  
"You're my shinning light, E," whispers Grace.  
  
"And I'm yours, forever," mummers Eli as he kisses her neck.  
  
Grace walks towards the door, turns to face Eli and throws him some pants.  
  
"Oh, and put some clothes on before you go downstairs, ok," smirks Grace.  
  
- - -  
  
Zoe is in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk and dipping in oreos. Eli walks over and steals one.  
  
"You're gonna ruin your appetite if you keep eating those," smirks Eli.  
  
"Shut up, Eli," whines Zoey and she slaps him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Eli tickles Zoey and she spills over some milk from laughing so much.  
  
Lilly walks into the room and smiles at the kids.  
  
"So, who wants to help me make hamburgers?"  
  
Eli ruffles Zoey's hair and turns to Lilly, "sure."  
  
Eli walks over to the counter and Lilly hands him a chopping board, a knife and some carrots. Zoey walks out of the room with a handful of oreos.  
  
"So, how's work, Eli?" Lilly asks as she pours the mincemeat into a mixing bowl.  
  
"Well, Dad seems to be impressed with my office skills. So much so he now has me typing up letters," Eli replies as he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh Eli, he just wants you to get a foundation and then he'll move you up to the next level."  
  
"I know, I know..." Eli mutters and slams the knife hard on the carrot.  
  
"We're all so proud of you. Karen was just saying the other day how impressed she is with you," smiles Lilly.  
  
"Really? I never know with Mum, she's hard to please."  
  
"She is very proud of you," states Lilly and she rubs Eli's shoulder.  
  
Eli smiles softly with pride and goes back to cutting. Rick walks into the room, tosses a carrot into his mouth and Eli pretends to slap him.  
  
"Hey, hey, no bashing up the parentals, you hear!"  
  
Rick looks around, "where are the other kids?"  
  
"Zoey ran away when I asked for help making dinner, Jessie is watching television and Grace is...Eli, where's Grace?"  
  
"Working on an essay. I said I'd get her when dinner's ready."  
  
"She's been working hard lately," murmurs Lilly.  
  
"She wants to do well this year," Eli boasts.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she will."  
  
Jessie wanders into the room and pours herself some juice.  
  
"Is it alright if Katie comes over after dinner? We have some homework to do."  
  
"Sure, kiddo," replies Rick.  
  
Lilly starts to fry up the hamburgers and Rick puts together a salad. Jessie sets the table and Eli goes upstairs to get Grace. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in," she mumbles.  
  
"You ok, babe?"  
  
Grace sighs.  
  
"This essay is killing me. How much can I write on the American Revolution?"  
  
Eli massages Grace's shoulders and Grace closes her eyes.  
  
"How much more do you have to go?"  
  
"800 words."  
  
"If you finish it after dinner, I'll work out a way for us to relax," smirks Eli.  
  
"It must include ice cream and movies," demands Grace.  
  
Eli kisses Grace on the forehead, "of course."  
  
Grace gets up from the chair, turns to Eli and he snuggles.  
  
"Come on, dinner's ready," says Eli and he takes her by the hand. 


	14. You and Me, Always

Chapter fourteen  
  
"So, anyway, dude, of course she called me the next day whining how I didn't come to the party even though she told me not to go."  
  
Eli laughs as he plucks his guitar. Cooper is packing up his stuff and Dave is lying on the couch, reading a magazine.  
  
"I'm so psyched for the gig tonight. It's gonna f—king rock!" yells Cooper as he jumps up and down.  
  
Grace walks in and laughs at Cooper.  
  
"Be careful there, Coop. You may hit your head and lose your last remaining brain cells."  
  
Cooper smirks and ruffles Grace's hair.  
  
"Are you coming tonight? It's gonna be awesome!"  
  
Grace looks Eli's pleading face and she breaks out into a smile.  
  
"Have I ever missed a gig?" she asks as she goes and sits on Eli's lap.  
  
"Would Grace ever let me down?" asks Eli as he kisses her on the nose.  
  
Dave looks over from the couch and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Can you two please get a room?"  
  
Eli and Grace laugh and she then throws a pillow at Dave.  
  
"You're so gonna get it, Manning!" Dave jumps up from the couch and throws back the pillow.  
  
Grace squeals and hides behind Eli.  
  
"Hey, hey, stop flirting with my girl!" jokes Eli and pretends to whack Dave.  
  
Grace drops to floor and pretends to pass out.  
  
"Hey, hey, maybe now I can ask out that hot chick from work," Eli smirks.  
  
"Yeah, dude, she's been coming onto you for months, now's your chance," laughs Cooper.  
  
Dave, Cooper and Eli each grab a pillow and on the count of three throw the pillows on top of Grace.  
  
"YOU JERKS!" Grace screams and jumps up from the floor.  
  
"That's it. I was going to bring along some hot groupies to the gig tonight, but now..." Grace smirks and starts to leave the room.  
  
"Woah, dude, stop her!" Cooper punches Eli on the arm.  
  
Eli runs up behind Grace, grabs her around the stomach and drags her to the couch. Grace kicks, screams and laughs uncontrollably.  
  
"E, let me go!"  
  
Eli drops Grace onto the couch, jumps on top of her and tickles her.  
  
"Which girls, Manning?" Cooper stands over Grace and Eli and threatens them with a pillow.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," gasps Grace.  
  
"Get over it Coop, you already have a hot babe," remarks Dave.  
  
"After the other night, I've probably been dumped." Cooper slumps onto the floor and hits the wall. Grace shoves Eli aside, walks over to Cooper, crouches down and gives him a hug.  
  
"Everything will work out, Coop. Don't worry,"  
  
Cooper sighs.  
  
"Where are the violins when you need them?" jokes Dave and he picks up his bag. "I gotta go pick up my sister. See you guys at the bar."  
  
Dave walks out of the room and Cooper gets up from the floor.  
  
"I should go too. I've got stuff to do."  
  
"Coop, don't worry, ok," smiles Grace.  
  
"Thanks, Grace. See ya, Eli," Cooper waves and walks out of the room too.  
  
Grace stretches out her arm and Eli picks her up from the floor.  
  
"Want to hang out for a bit?"  
  
"Can't, have to do some homework before your gig, sorry," apologizes Grace.  
  
"When are we going to have some time alone? It's been ages. Roger's feeling a bit neglected," smiles Eli.  
  
Grace crouches down, "sorry, Roger, maybe tonight after the gig, you and I can hang out a bit."  
  
Eli laughs and pulls Grace back up. Grace throws her arms around Eli and kisses him passionately.  
  
"Don't worry, E, I'll never neglect you."  
  
"I just miss you, babe," sighs Eli and then he kisses Grace's nose and moves down to her neck.  
  
Grace closes her eyes and tilts her head back.  
  
"Ok, stop being sneaky, monkey," laughs Grace.  
  
Grace kisses Eli quickly and turns towards the door.  
  
B/W Eli: she rocks my world. (smiles)  
  
Eli packs away his guitar.  
  
- - -  
  
People are scattered around the room, sitting on big red couches, standing at the bar and sitting on benches against the walls. Grace walks into the room with her friends Sarah and Julie. They walk over to one of the couches and settle in.  
  
"So, Dave is cute, right?"  
  
"How many times can I tell you, Sar? YES, he's cute!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just making sure. I'm not really into being set up."  
  
Julie and Grace shove each other and laugh at Sarah.  
  
"Fine, I'll shut up," mutters Sarah.  
  
Grace walks to the bar and orders some drinks. The lights go down and she hears a guitar start to play. Then, she can hear Eli's voice.  
  
"I sing for you, and only you. Where ever I go I'll find you. You're in the sound of every hello And everything I do. You're the song I was destined to know. And I only sing for you."  
  
Grace breaks out into a smile.  
  
B/W Grace: Every time I hear this song I realise how lucky I am.  
  
Grace carries the drinks over to the table and sits in between Sarah and Julie. Grace points out Dave to Sarah.  
  
"See, he's totally cute."  
  
"I guess...but look at his bad taste in clothes!"  
  
"It's fine, Sar," says Grace and she rolls her eyes with Julie.  
  
"I think Eli is sublime," murmurs Julie.  
  
"Keep your hands off!" laughs Grace.  
  
Julie and Sarah wolf whistle and Grace pretends to slap them both. The boys finish their act and walk over to the girls. Eli moves in next to Grace, Cooper looks Julie up and down and smiles. Dave stays standing and goes a little red when Sarah smiles at him.  
  
"Hey, take a seat." Sarah moves over a little and Dave sits down on the edge of the couch. Eli and Grace nudge each other and share a look.  
  
"You play really well," says Sarah.  
  
"Uh, thanks," mutters Dave.  
  
"Dave, can't you take a hint?" snaps Cooper from his corner of the couch. Julie laughs and looks at Cooper. Cooper smiles and winks at Julie.  
  
"Um Coop, how's your girlfriend, Sam?" asks Grace. Cooper looks annoyed for a minute.  
  
"She called me up and dumped me," replies Cooper.  
  
Everyone murmurs in sympathy and Eli pats Cooper on the back.  
  
"That sucks, man," sympathizes Eli.  
  
Cooper turns to face Julie, whispers something in her ear and she giggles.  
  
"I might go home, I have some stuff to do for tomorrow," states Cooper.  
  
"I should go home too. Can I get a ride?" asks Julie as she picks up her bag and stands up.  
  
"Sure," smiles Cooper and they wave goodbye and leave the bar.  
  
Grace leans back and Eli wraps his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"You guys were great tonight, E."  
  
"Eli was on the ball tonight," remarks Dave.  
  
Julie nods in agreement and sneaks a peak at Dave.  
  
"When are you next playing?"  
  
"Next Friday night at the After Dark lounge," replies Dave.  
  
"I'll have to tag along then," flirts Julie.  
  
Grace checks her watch.  
  
"We should go home, it's getting late and you promised me some quiet time, Eli."  
  
Eli gets up from the couch, picks up his guitar and offers his arm to Grace.  
  
"Do you need a ride, Julie?" asks Eli.  
  
Julie looks over at Dave and he goes a little red.  
  
"I can take her home, if you want that is."  
  
"That'll be great," smiles Julie.  
  
"See you guys soon" Grace smiles.  
  
Julie and Dave walk out of the bar and Grace turns to Eli and smiles.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Well, I picked up some marshmallows and chocolate and a few other things," smirks Eli.  
  
"You sure know the way to my heart," murmurs Grace and she kisses Eli's nose.  
  
"mmmhmmm." Eli places his arm on Grace's back and pulls her in. "Let's get outta here, babe."  
  
- - -  
  
Eli slowly opens his door and Grace sees a carpet on the floor covered with chocolates, lollies, a flask of hot chocolate and a bunch of red roses.  
  
Eli walks Grace over to the carpet, sits her down and he puts on some music. He takes off his shoes and Grace's as well and he starts to massage her feet.  
  
"You keep spoiling me, E."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" smirks Eli innocently.  
  
"No, no...but I don't deserve it."  
  
Eli leans in and softly kisses Grace on the mouth.  
  
"Of course you deserve it," he whispers.  
  
They sit back in silence, take in the music and munch on the food. Eventually, Grace stands up and takes Eli's hand and takes him over to the bed. Eli takes off his shirt and Grace lightly traces his stomach. Eli unbuttons Grace's shirt, takes it off and moves down to her skirt.  
  
"Eli, I want to do this, but we really should have an early night. I have school tomorrow and you have work. And mum has been bugging us lately because we spend too much time together."  
  
Eli groans and falls to the bed.  
  
"I guess I can wait until tomorrow night..."  
  
"I can't tomorrow night, I have soccer practice."  
  
"Well, when?" Eli shows signs of frustration and Grace bites her lip.  
  
"It's really hard this week, E. I'm sorry..." Grace begins to apologize.  
  
"It's not your fault, babe."  
  
Grace lies down on the bed next to Eli and they both look up at the ceiling.  
  
"It's going to be really hectic the next few months with soccer, play rehearsals and homework," Grace sighs.  
  
Eli takes hold of Grace's hand.  
  
"Hey, it's not the end of the world," Eli half-smiles, "and I'll be busy with work and my music. The cds have been selling really well."  
  
Grace squeezes Eli's hand and turns her face to his.  
  
"Since we got together I've wanted to make you proud of me," whispers Eli.  
  
"I am proud of you, E. You're so talented and you work hard. You don't give up."  
  
Grace kisses Eli on the nose and places her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You and me, babe, we'll go places," whispers Eli.  
  
"Yeah," murmurs Grace as she closes her eyes.  
  
Eli pulls the blanket over them and he closes his eyes.  
  
"You and me, always," whispers Eli as he falls asleep. 


	15. title to be created soon

Chapter fifteen  
  
"So, we'll tell them tonight."  
  
"That's the plan," Rick replies.  
  
Lilly takes in a deep breath and sighs. She is at the kitchen table going through mail and drinking tea. Rick is sitting next to her going through some work papers. Zoey walks into the room and stares at Lilly.  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"I want a dog," demands Zoey.  
  
"Not at the moment, sweetie," sighs Lilly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lilly glances at Rick.  
  
"We might as well do it now."  
  
Lilly walks to the staircase and yells, "Kids! Come downstairs, please!"  
  
Eli, Jessie and Grace walk down the stairs into the kitchen and look at Lilly curiously.  
  
"We, Rick and I, have news..."  
  
Eli and Grace exchange smiles.  
  
"We know, Mum."  
  
"You know?" Lilly looks shocked.  
  
"Know what?" asks Jessie.  
  
"Tell me!" whines Zoey.  
  
"Well..." starts Rick.  
  
"I'm pregnant," states Lilly.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby sister or brother?" smiles Zoey.  
  
"Wow," murmurs Jessie.  
  
"That's great, Lilly," says Eli.  
  
"Yeah Mum, that's great" says Grace and she gives Lilly a hug.  
  
Eli pats Rick on the back and Jessie hugs Lilly and Rick.  
  
Zoey jumps up and down and cuddles Lilly.  
  
"So, can we get a dog after you have the baby?"  
  
"We'll think about it," says Rick.  
  
"Lilly walks to the fridge and looks inside.  
  
"I think we should get Chinese take-out tonight, what do you say?"  
  
Everyone agrees in unison and Rick offers to go pick it up. Rick leaves the house and Zoey asks Lilly dozens of questions.  
  
"If it's a girl can you name her Tabitha? Or, if it's a boy can you name him Timothy so I can call him Timmy?"  
  
Lilly ruffles Zoey's hair and laughs.  
  
Grace sits down at the table, looks down at some papers and shows signs of frustration. Eli sits down next to her and pats her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the script for the play. I have so many lines to learn," she sighs.  
  
"I can help if you want," Eli offers.  
  
"No, it's ok, E. James is helping me tomorrow after school."  
  
"Who's James?"  
  
"Oh, he's in my class and he's in the play. He's been really supportive with all this."  
  
Eli tries to hide his jealousy but Grace notices.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, E," Grace reassures him with a kiss on the cheek. Lilly looks up from the mail.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Grace, getting involved again with the play," beams Lilly.  
  
Grace rolls her eyes but blushes, "thanks, Mum."  
  
Eli looks down at the table and plays with his hands. Grace looks over at him and takes hold of his hands.  
  
"You want to hang out later, bubs?"  
  
Eli shrugs and Grace smiles.  
  
"We can..." Grace raises an eyebrow and smirks.  
  
"Sure, sounds good," Eli shrugs again.  
  
Jessie rolls her eyes at the two of them and starts to set the table.  
  
"Lilly, is it ok if Katie sleeps over tonight? We want to have a movie night and just veg."  
  
"That should be fine, she can come over after dinner," offers Lilly.  
  
"Thanks," Jessie smiles softly.  
  
"You and Katie are inseparable, sweetie. It's nice that you have such a good friend."  
  
Jessie blushes and looks down at the plates as she places them on the table. Grace looks at Jessie and notices her blushing. She nudges Jessie a little and offers her a small smile. Jessie smiles back and nods, reassuring her everything is ok. Eli is oblivious, too busy looking down at his hands and in his own world. Rick comes into the kitchen carrying bags of food and he drops it all on the table.  
  
"Zoey! Dinner's here! Kids, come on, eat up," smiles Rick.  
  
Eli shakes his head a little and comes back down to earth. Grace rubs his arm and he smiles at her slightly.  
  
- - -  
  
"Ok, what's wrong, sourpuss?" Grace tickles Eli in the stomach and laughs.  
  
"Nothing," mutters as he pushes her hand away.  
  
"Come on, E."  
  
"It's just...why didn't you ask me for help with the play?"  
  
"I thought you would find it boring, that's all," Grace reassures Eli.  
  
"I'm sure James is happy he can help out," smirks Eli.  
  
Grace takes hold of Eli's hand, "I love you, E. There's no need to be jealous."  
  
"I guess. It's just we don't spend much time together any more, you're always busy."  
  
Grace strokes Eli's cheek and kisses him on the mouth.  
  
"I can't believe you're jealous. I always thought it would be me being jealous of some hot chick," laughs Grace.  
  
"You clearly don't have that much faith in me."  
  
"Oh, E, stop it. Come on, come here." Grace opens up her arms and Eli reluctantly hugs her. Grace leans back against the bed and pulls off Eli's t-shirt. "We have some time, bubs. You wanna?" Grace smiles and covers Eli's chest with little kisses.  
  
Eli smiles and pulls Grace on top of him, "come here, babe." He pulls off her singlet and unbuckles her bra.  
  
"I love you," whispers Eli and Grace nuzzles her head into his neck and he pulls her in tight.  
  
- - -  
  
"I'm telling them tonight, they should know."  
  
"Well, if you think it's best, then do it," Katie replies.  
  
Katie is wearing her pajamas and lying on Jessie's bed. Jessie is getting changed and looking at Katie.  
  
"So, tomorrow then?"  
  
Katie smiles and nods and then notions for Jessie to join her on the bed. Jessie quickly throws on her nightie and walks quickly over to the bed.  
  
"If they accept Eli and Grace then surely they'll accept us."  
  
"We've talked about this, we're not doing anything wrong."  
  
"Fine, fine," mutters Jessie.  
  
Katie smirks and pulls the blanket over them. 


	16. You're not alone

Chapter sixteen  
  
"Have you noticed Jessie has been acting strangely lately?"  
  
Eli looks through the mail as he takes a bite of an apple. "Nope, she seems fine to me."  
  
Karen puts down the paper, rubs her forehead and sighs. "You'd tell me if anything was going on with her, right?"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her, Mum." Eli finishes off the apple and starts to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe I will," she murmurs as she takes a sip of coffee and goes back to reading the paper.  
- - -  
  
Jessie drops her school bag down on the floor and walks into the kitchen. Karen is standing at the counter, cutting up vegetables for dinner.  
  
"Mum, you're home early," Jessie remarks as she grabs a juice out of the fridge and sits down at the table.  
  
"I thought you and I might spend some time together before dinner."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know is there?" Karen replies and raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Mum, if you want to know something, just ask already," Jessie rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the juice.  
  
"Well, sweetie...I've noticed you've been acting weirdly lately. When ever I ask you about Tad you go quiet and when Katie is over it's like you two have this big secret."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Jessie, are you dating Tad?"  
  
Jessie spits out the juice and starts to laugh.  
  
"That is so over, Mum, you have no idea."  
  
"So then, what's the big secret you share with Katie?" Karen looks at Jessie and searches her face.  
  
"Mum...it's not important."  
  
"Of course it is, sweetie," she reassures her.  
  
"This is too weird," murmurs Jessie.  
  
"Sweetie, you can tell me anything," Karen reassures her.  
  
Jessie takes in a deep breath. "Ok, here it goes...Katie and I we're not friends..."  
  
"You had a fight?"  
  
"No! No, of course not. We're...more than friends," Jessie whispers.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
Karen takes this in and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Karen tries to come up with the right thing to say.  
  
B/W Karen: I always pictured her marrying a doctor and having children...grandchildren. (small smile)  
  
"Honey, whatever you want, I will be here for you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Are you upset? You are...you're biting your lip," pouts Jessie.  
  
"I'm not sad exactly, just shocked."  
  
Jessie feels a tear fall down her cheek and Karen opens her arms up for her.  
  
"Honey, before you take this...this too far, have you really thought about it? Are you really attracted to Katie or..." Karen pauses for a moment. "Or are you just reacting this way because you have a friend. I know how hard it's been for you this year, meeting people."  
  
Jessie takes this all in.  
  
B/W Jessie: I never really thought about it like that.  
  
"I do have feelings for her..." Jessie whispers.  
  
"Well, why don't you think about it for a while, just promise me that. If you do have real feelings for her, I will invite Katie over for dinner one night. And you will have to tell your father."  
  
"It's going to kill him..."  
  
"He's a lot more understanding than you think," Karen finds herself reassuring her again.  
  
Karen gets up and pours herself a coffee. Jessie stays seated and looks down at her juice.  
  
B/W Jessie: This is way too much for me to deal with. (sighs)  
  
Karen looks over at Jessie and watches her quietly crying.  
  
B/W Karen: Why does my little girl have to deal with these things?  
  
"Honey, everything will be ok, I promise you. We'll deal with this together. You're not alone"  
  
- - -  
  
While Jessie and Karen are in the kitchen talking, Eli is upstairs in his bedroom with Cooper and Dave, flicking through music magazines and listening to music.  
  
"She's always busy, man," Eli mutters.  
  
"Get over it, already. She's obsessed with you, she'd never cheat on you," Cooper replies as he takes a handful of chips.  
  
"You're just in a good mood cause you're getting some from Julie," laughs Dave.  
  
"So, a man's not allowed to be happy for getting some action?"  
  
Dave throws a pillow at Cooper and rolls his eyes.  
  
"What about you and Sarah?" Eli inquires.  
  
Dave shrugs and gives a smirk.  
  
"Dude!" laughs Eli and he throws a pillow at Dave.  
  
"Hey, I never said anything. You're just jumping to conclusions."  
  
"As if you're not getting anywhere with her. We know she's easy!" Cooper snarls.  
  
Dave whacks Cooper in the arm.  
  
"This must be love, if you're defending the girl already," states Eli in surprise.  
  
"Er, I dunno, dude. Just taking it one day at a time," shrugs Dave.  
  
"Man, I miss the early days when we were inseparable," mourns Eli.  
  
"Dude, then surprise her. Buy her flowers, quote poetry, girls cry at stuff like that," remarks Cooper as he looks down at a magazine, losing interest in the conversation.  
  
Dave goes back to plucking at his guitar. "We should practice, guys. We have a gig soon."  
  
Eli groans and turns off the music. "Fine, but then I have to go pick up Grace from play practice."  
  
"She has you whipped good," laughs Cooper and Eli throws a pillow at his head. 


	17. title to be created soon

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! Anyway, I really wanted to make Eli and Grace's relationship perfect but then there wouldn't be much drama. So, I decided to throw in a new character to add some spice. Then again, Grace may not be the one who cheats!  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
"You have to let out your true feelings. Your heart has just been broken by your best friend slash lover and you're craving affection."  
  
Grace looks down at the script and bites her lip.  
  
B/W Grace: This is all too real for me. I can so relate.  
  
Grace takes a deep breath and focuses on James.  
  
"You've left me behind. You have no need for me any more," murmurs Grace as she clutches her chest.  
  
"What can I say to make this all better? How can I make you trust me again, Cecilia?" James reads from his script without looking up.  
  
"James! You should know your lines by now!" barks Mr Dimitri and he sighs.  
  
Eli walks in from the back of the room, takes a seat near a group of kids and looks up at the stage. Grace glances at Eli and winks.  
  
"Again!"  
  
Grace drops her arm to her side and closes her eyes for a second.  
  
"You've left me behind. You have no need for me any more," she whispers as a tear drops down her cheek.  
  
James looks over at Grace and raises his arm to reach her but she moves back.  
  
"What can I say to make this better? How can I make you trust me again?" he murmurs.  
  
"You can't. The trust is gone," she responds as she turns her back to James.  
  
"But I love you," he murmurs as he raises his arms out into a pleading gesture.  
  
"It's too late, Robert. Now leave, please, I beg of you. Just leave," she pleads with her back still facing James.  
  
He attempts to plead some more but turns away instead.  
  
"It's not over, Cecilia. I will have you in my arms again," he declares and walks off stage.  
  
Eli is breathless and he feels the urge to run upstage and hug Grace.  
  
"And cut!" yells Mr Dimitri and he stands up and claps. "Excellent! Well done!" He looks down at his watch and stretches. "That's all for today, kids. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Kids start to leave the room and Eli gets up and starts to walk to the stage. Grace gets off the stage and picks up her backpack. Eli reaches her and strokes her arm.  
  
"You were amazing, babe," he beams and Grace gives a small smile.  
  
Jason walks over to them. "Hey, you must be Eli, I'm James," he introduces himself and puts out his hand. Eli shakes his hand and nods.  
  
"You were pretty good up there, James. I was ready to slam you for mistreating my girl," he smirks.  
  
"I guess I should say thanks?" laughs James.  
  
Grace looks from James to Eli and wonders what's going on.  
  
B/W Grace: They can't be fighting over me, can they? (look of surprise)  
  
"Anyway, Grace, we should go," he takes Grace's hand and starts to walk away.  
  
"See you tomorrow, James. You were great, by the way,"  
  
"Thanks Grace, you too. We make a good team," he smiles.  
  
Eli squeezes Grace's hand and she winces.  
  
"Bye!" she waves and follows Eli.  
  
James watches her walk away, sighs, and turns to the stage. Grace looks back for a second and Eli notices but says nothing.  
  
"I thought we'd do something special tonight. What do you think?" Eli asks as he looks at her.  
  
Grace smiles softly. "Sounds good, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Eli opens the car door and gets in. Grace throws her backpack into the back and buckles her seatbelt.  
  
"Well I..." Eli begins to answer but Grace's mobile phone rings and she answers.  
  
"Hello? O...hi Mum. No, we're just getting into the car. We'll be there...ok, ok...ring up and order and we'll pick it up. Yes, alright, we'll be quick." Grace hangs up and grumbles. "We have to pick up dinner and then babysit Zoey because they're going to a party and Jessie is at Katie's house tonight."  
  
Eli groans and starts the ignition. "There goes our night out the window," he mutters and Grace pats his back and gives him a quick kiss.  
  
"It's ok, bubs. We'll do something tomorrow night. I should practice anyway."  
  
"I barely get to see you, babe," he whines.  
  
"E, you're seeing my now!"  
  
"You know what I mean," he places one hand on her thigh as he keeps his eyes on the road.  
  
"There's more to sex," she tells him off.  
  
"But it's been so long!"  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry the play is getting in the way of your sex life."  
  
"You know I didn't mean that," he exclaims.  
  
"I saw the way you sneared at James before."  
  
"Well, I can't help it if he's a geek."  
  
"Not all male actors are geeks, Eli."  
  
"I saw the way he was looking at you."  
  
"He was acting!"  
  
"Not then. When we were leaving. He likes you."  
  
"You're being paranoid."  
  
"Fine, I'm being paranoid," he replies with sarcasm.  
  
"Just be nice next time," She warns Eli.  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"Yes, he's coming over tomorrow afternoon to rehears."  
  
"But what about us doing something tomorrow?!"  
  
"We can hang out in the evening. Relax, E."  
  
"Whatever," he shrugs, turns on the radio and pays attention to the road.  
  
Grace looks out the window and sighs. 


	18. Awkward Moments

Chapter eighteen  
  
Grace can hear her mother throwing up in the sink. It's become a daily ritual, one that Grace can't stand. Then again, she's looking forward to having a little brother or sister so she puts up with it. She is sitting at the kitchen table, eating cerial and not really paying attention to anything. Jessie walks into the kitchen and pours herself a coffee.  
  
"Hey, Grace."  
  
Grace refocuses her eyes and looks over at Jessie, "Oh, hey Jess."  
  
Jessie cracks a smile, "You look like you're in another world."  
  
"Something like that, and I'm trying to drown out the noises coming from the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty gross," Jessie laughs.  
  
"Hopefully it'll pass soon."  
  
Jessie sits down opposite Grace and takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"How's the play going?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess. Rehearsals are intense. James is coming over later to rehearse."  
  
"James from your year?"  
  
Grace nods.  
  
"He's pretty hot," Jessie smiles.  
  
"Jess! I thought you didn't like guys!" Grace laughs.  
  
"Hey, I can still find guys good looking and..." Jessie stops herself from going too far.  
  
"And what?" Grace kicks Jessie under the table.  
  
"It's just, I told Mum about Katie..."  
  
"Wow! I'm impressed, Jess! How did she react?"  
  
"Well, she asked me if I really liked Katie that way or if it was just because Katie's my one true friend."  
  
"What do you think about that?"  
  
"I had never really thought about it. I mean, Katie makes me so happy and I love being with her. But...well, we don't...this is embarresing..."  
  
"Jess, you can tell me."  
  
"It's just, we've kissed and stuff but when she wants to go further it freaks me out."  
  
"Maybe you're not ready for the next step."  
  
"Maybe. Then again, I just don't want to give myself to her, in that way."  
  
"And you shouldn't feel that you have to, Jess," Grace reassures her.  
  
"I'm just so confused."  
  
"Tell Katie. I'm sure she'll understand and..." Grace is interrupted as Eli walks into the kitchen.  
  
"'morning," he mumbles and he kisses Grace on the cheek. Grace and Jessie both say "good morning" back.  
  
Eli pours himself some orange juice and sits next to Grace. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Girl stuff," smirks Grace and she and Jessie laugh. Eli shrugs and takes a gulp of juice.  
  
Grace gets up and places her bowl in the sink. "I should get ready and do some work."  
  
"Want to go out for a bit?"  
  
"You know I can't E, James is coming over soon."  
  
Eli rolls his eyes and sips his juice instead of responding. Grace sighs and starts to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good luck, Jess. See you later, Eli," she says and walks out.  
  
Eli gets up and walks to the fridge. "Want some bacon and eggs, Jess?"  
  
Jessie nods and takes a sip of coffee. She looks down at the newspaper.  
  
"So, what were you and Grace talking about?" asks Eli as he cracks some eggs into a bowl.  
  
"It's not important," she murmurs.  
  
"You used to tell me everything," he remarks.  
  
"It's no big deal, E," she reassures him.  
  
"You and Grace don't seem to need me any more."  
  
"She loves you," Jessie murmurs and looks up at him.  
  
Eli sighs and he turns on the stove.  
  
"I know, but she's distant lately."  
  
"She's just busy with school and the play. Tell her how you feel."  
  
Jessie gets up and puts her mug in the sink. She helps Eli fry the bacon and pats him on the back.  
  
"Everything is alright, E."  
  
"I hope so," he mutters.  
  
- - -  
  
There's a knock at the door and Eli opens walks down the hallway and opens the door. James is standing there and he shifts his feet a little as he looks back at Eli.  
  
"Hey, is Grace here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in my room," he replies even though Grace is really in the kitchen. Eli moves over and James walks inside and follows Eli down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi James, you're early," Grace smiles.  
  
"Uh, I was just at a friends house and I thought it would be easier coming straight here instead of going home."  
  
"It's cool. Want a juice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
James stands awkwardly at the doorway and Eli goes over next to Grace. He attempts to rub her back but she shrugs him off.  
  
"Well, uh, I'll leave you guys to it," he murmurs and quickly kisses Grace on the cheek before he leaves the room. Grace goes a little red and pays attention to pouring the juice.  
  
"Sit down," she tells James and he sits down and drops his script onto the table. Grace hands him the drink and sits opposite him.  
  
James coughs a little. "How long have you been seeing Eli?"  
  
"Just over half a year, I think...yeah, seven months."  
  
"You seem tight," he remarks.  
  
"He's the best," she replies and beams.  
  
James feels himself sink inside and takes a sip of juice.  
  
"We should get started. I have a basketball game at 4," he says and opens up the script.  
  
Grace puts down her juice and pushes her hair behind her ear. James looks at her closely and stops himself from touching her face.  
  
"So Robert's just found out that Cecilia saw him and Judith kissing and he's lost..." mutters Grace as she tries to find the page.  
  
"And I say 'there's nothing left for me, but this empty void. Without her I am nothing'," says Robert with passion and Grace looks up at him, startled by the emotion in his voice.  
  
"Then I walk into the room and walk to you and slap you in the face. I say 'you heartless fool."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"I try to take hold of your hand," he says and pushes his hand close to Grace's and touches her hand gently. Grace doesn't move her hand.  
  
"No gesture can ease the pain you have caused me."  
  
"Not even a kiss?"  
  
"Especially not from a man whose lips have touched another."  
  
"Just one," he whispers and learns in towards Grace and she looks up at James. Grace coughs a little and looks away.  
  
James goes a little red and takes a sip of juice. "Maybe we should rehearse with Mr Dimitri," he suggests.  
  
Grace gets up from her seat, "sounds like a good idea."  
  
James gets up and picks up his script. "I'll show myself out."  
  
Grace nods slightly and stands still.  
  
"See you at school, Grace," he whispers as he leaves the room. 


	19. No Life Without You

For a week or so I was over this fanfic but as you can see I am well back into it and loving it even more. Eli and Grace make the perfect couple, or is it just me being a romantic? Anyway, enjoy! And there is more to come. Also, I put up another story, just 300 words, called Taking Advantage. It's in the R rated section so check it out!  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
Eli is sitting at his desk typing a letter to a company to remind them politely that they still haven't paid their bill. Rick walks into the office with a red haired woman beside him.  
  
"Eli, this is Mary Jones. Mary, this is my son and personal assistant, Eli. Mary is on a contract with us for the Peterman project. She'll be working in the office next to mine and I'd appreciate you being extra helpful during her time here." Rick coughs after this little speech and loosens his tie a little.  
  
B/W Eli: Dad's acting like a little school kid. He used to act that way when he first started dating Lilly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eli. I'm sure you'll be a perfect gentleman," smiles Mary as she offers him her hand.  
  
"Well, I'll try my best," he replies as he shakes her hand.  
  
"Anyway, I'll show Mary her office. Eli, finish that letter and then can you organise pickups for the Watson project?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Rick and Mary walk off and Rick places his hand in the small of Mary's back. Eli notices this and finds himself loosening his own tie.  
  
- - -  
  
"You've been quiet all day, J. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," replies Jessie as she plays around with a bit of grass.  
  
Jessie and Katie are sitting in the park, eating apples and reading books for school. Katie knows that something is going on but tries to handle it gently.  
  
"You've been like this for a couple of days now, ever since you talked to your Mum."  
  
"It'll pass, I promise," Jessie reassures her.  
  
"I know, but you can tell me anything, right. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Jessie offers Katie a small smile and nods.  
  
"It's just...well, you haven't been so...relaxed with me."  
  
"Oh, it's just school work. I have a lot on my plate at the moment."  
  
Katie rubs Jessie softly on the back and Jessie jumps back a little.  
  
"Jessie, tell me what's going on, please," pleads Katie.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
B/W Jessie: I could never break her heart.  
  
"Fine, fine," mutters Katie and she starts to put stuff in her bag. "Well, do you want to go to the movie still? It's nearly time."  
  
Jessie avoids eye contact as she replies, "Um, I should probably go home and work on that essay I have to do."  
  
"I could help if you want," Katie offers.  
  
"No, it's ok. Thanks."  
  
"Jessie..." Katie starts to whine.  
  
"I think we need some time apart," Jessie quickly lets out of her mouth before she can stop herself.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"It's not because of you. It's me...I'm just stressed at the moment."  
  
"Can I do...?"  
  
Jessie cuts Katie off and quickly gets up. "No, you can't do anything. Just give me some space, please," pleads Jessie and before Katie can reply Jessie has already walked off.  
  
- - -  
  
Mr Dimitri walks back and forwards, listening to the children on the stage and not looking up. Grace is standing at the corner of the stage, with her script on the floor and her eyes avoiding James. James is standing centre stage, his hand tightly holding the script and trying to catch Grace's eye.  
  
"There's nothing left for me, but this empty void. Without her I am nothing," says Robert.  
  
Grace walks onto the stage right up to James and slaps him softly on the cheek, "you heartless fool," she whispers.  
  
"More anger, Grace! He has broken your heart! Fiercer!" yells Mr Dimitri without looking up.  
  
Grace slaps James again, with more strength, leaving a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"You heartless fool!"  
  
James stops himself from stumbling backwards and pleads to Grace, "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"But you did," she whispers, holding back her tears.  
  
James reaches out his hand and tries to capture Grace's but she jumps back.  
  
"No gesture can ease the pain you have caused me."  
  
"Not even a kiss?"  
  
"Especially not from a man whose lips have touched another," she says with fierce anger.  
  
"Just one," he whispers as he leans in closely.  
  
Grace leans in a little and their lips gently meet. Grace closes her eyes and feels his smooth lips against hers.  
  
"Excellent!" Mr Dimitri claps and so does the rest of the cast.  
  
Grace jumps back and wipes her lips quickly. James smiles softly.  
  
"See you all tomorrow," says Mr Dimitri and is then distracted by a student who is asking him for help with an assignment.  
  
Grace picks up her scripts and starts to walk off the stage. James quickly grabs her hand but she still has her back to him.  
  
"We gotta talk, Grace."  
  
"There's nothing to say. It's just acting, James."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it," he says as he turns Grace to face him.  
  
"I'm with Eli. I love him." At first when she says this she doesn't feel that love for Eli but then, she sees him. The way he would hold her when she falls asleep. The way he would butter her toast and make her coffee the way she likes it.  
  
"That kiss meant something, don't deny it," he whispers.  
  
"I felt something for a moment but James, I really do love Eli."  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me."  
  
Grace looks James straight in the eye, "I don't have feelings for you, she simply states with complete faith in her words.  
  
James is shocked by her response and quivers a little.  
  
"Alright then. There's nothing left to say," he shrugs and walks off the stage.  
  
Grace follows him with her eyes and smiles.  
  
- - -  
  
It's late afternoon and Eli is sitting on his bed, lightly strumming his guitar and trying to work out exactly what happened during the day. He hears a knock at the door and softly says "come in."  
  
Grace opens the door and stands in the doorway, looking at Eli and taking in his face and the concerned look in his eyes. She walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. She removes the guitar and takes hold of his hands and softly kisses him.  
  
"I've missed you," she murmurs and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"I've missed you too, babe, he mumbles and buries his head into her neck.  
  
"What's wrong, bub?" she asks as she strokes his hair.  
  
"Just...work stuff."  
  
"Can't you talk to Rick about it?"  
  
"He's part of the problem," he replies and eases himself away from Grace and looks at her.  
  
"Well, you need to work it out with him."  
  
Eli sighs. "I know." He shakes his head a little. "Anyway, how was rehearsal today?"  
  
It's now Grace's turn to sigh. "It went really well. It's just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
She takes in a deep breath. "You were right about James," she murmurs and looks away from his face.  
  
"He likes you?"  
  
Grace nods.  
  
"Do you...do you have feelings for him, Grace?" whispers Eli and he holds in his breath.  
  
B/W Eli: I don't know what I could do without her. (flicker of fear crosses his face)  
  
Grace sighs. "I was tempted...I was tempted to do something, but then I saw you. I saw your face and everything that you do for me and I knew it wasn't him that I wanted. It's you I want, Eli."  
  
Eli lets out his breath and strokes Grace's cheek.  
  
B/W Eli: Without her, who am I?  
  
"I was just feeling so trapped for a while. You and I spend so much time together and I never got to be me. Even before we got together, for years, you were all that I saw." Grace starts to cry softly and Eli strokes her cheek again and kisses her cheek softly.  
  
"But I realised that you are a part of me. You and I, we fit. I couldn't imagine being without you, Eli."  
  
B/W Grace: I could never leave him. (small smile)  
  
Eli takes her into his arms and pulls her down so they can lie on the bed. Grace buries her head into his chest.  
  
"I don't want you to feel trapped, babe. I want you to feel free to do what you want. But I need you to tell me when something's wrong because I can't help if you don't tell me."  
  
"I promise I'll tell you."  
  
Eli strokes Grace's hair and she closes her eyes and drifts into sleep. 


	20. Red heads do it better

Chapter twenty  
  
Lilly is sitting on the bed, holding her stomach and looking green. Rick is standing in the doorway of the bathroom and looking at her. He's finished getting dressed for work and is about to go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Do you want some tea with honey?" he offers.  
  
Lilly shakes her head.  
  
"How about some plain toast?"  
  
"Not yet. I might eat later on."  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
"No, honey, it's fine. You should get going, it's late," she smiles softly.  
  
Rick straightens up his tie, walks over to Lilly and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"I'll pick up dinner tonight and then you and I can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie."  
  
"Thanks, honey," she smiles softly again and waves as he leaves the room.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace shuffles into the kitchen and finds Eli pouring them both coffee. She sits down at the table and he walks over, hands her her coffee and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"'Morning," he murmurs as he sits down next to her.  
  
Grace leans her head on his shoulder and yawns, "'morning."  
  
Eli puts one arm around her shoulders and takes a sip of coffee with the other hand. Grace takes a sip of her coffee and yawns again.  
  
"Do I snore that much?" Eli jokes and Grace giggles.  
  
"No, no. I slept well, just not long enough I guess."  
  
"Well, how does bacon and eggs, fresh juice and another coffee sound? And, I'll even take you to school," he offers and kisses her again on the forehead.  
  
"You spoil me, bub."  
  
"It's my job, babe," he smiles and gets up to start cooking.  
  
Rick walks into the kitchen and pours himself a coffee.  
  
Good morning," he beams.  
  
Eli and Grace both wish Rick a good morning and he sits at the table to read the paper. Suddenly, Rick slaps the side of his leg and grumbles.  
  
"E, I told Lilly that I would bring home dinner but I just realised that Mary and I will be working late. So, on your way home from work can you pick up dinner?"  
  
Eli feels himself stiffen a little and Grace notices.  
  
"Sure, Dad. After I pick up the girls we'll all go get dinner."  
  
"Thanks, E," smiles Rick as he takes a sip of coffee and buries his head into the paper.  
  
Before Eli can ask Rick what's so important that he has to work late, Zoey runs into the kitchen and bumps into him.  
  
"Hey, hey, take it easy Zo," he laughs and ruffles her hair.  
  
"Sorry, El, I'm just running late," she mumbles and blushes. She pours herself a juice and sits at the table.  
  
Jessie walks into the kitchen and looks at Rick.  
  
"Can't you hear Lilly? She's vomiting again."  
  
Rick sighs and gets up from his seat. "Can one of you kids check up on her? I really have to go to work."  
  
Eli looks at Rick and stiffens again. Grace quickly gets up and walks to the doorway. "I'll check up on her. Have a good day, Rick."  
  
"Can you remind Mum to iron my shirt?" asks Zoey and Grace rolls her eyes.  
  
"I think Mum has other stuff to worry about, Zoey," Grace tells her off and leaves the room to look after Lilly.  
  
Zoey nods and grabs some eggs from the fry pan before Eli can slap her away.  
  
"Hey Jess, I haven't seen Katie around lately. You two have a fight?"  
  
Instead of answering she shrugs, grabs an apple and leaves the room. Eli makes a mental note to talk to her later.  
  
Rick places his coffee mug on the counter, straightens his jacket and coughs.  
  
"See you kids later. See you at the office, E. Don't be late!"  
  
Eli does a mock salute and rolls his eyes. Rick walks out to the garage.  
  
"Anyway, Zo, I'm leaving in twenty minutes so you better be ready," orders Eli and then he takes a bite of breakfast.  
  
Zoey mimics Eli and does a mock salute. Eli can't help but laugh.  
  
- - -  
  
Eli is sitting at his desk sorting out the mail when Mary walks into the room carrying some papers.  
  
"Eli, would you mind typing up these letters and sending them out ASAP?"  
  
Eli looks up from his work and looks at Mary. Her red hair has been straightened and is hanging loosely down her back. Her black skirt and jacket clings tightly to her body and underneath is a low cut white t- shirt.  
  
"No problem," he smiles and takes the papers from Mary and places them next to the computer.  
  
Mary finds herself smiling back at Eli. "Thanks, you're a savior."  
  
"Dad says you two are working late tonight. Anything special?"  
  
"Oh, just refining the sketches for the Peterman project. Peterman's being a real dragon and needs everything by tomorrow."  
  
"Wow, that's harsh. I know Dad's been stressing about it a lot."  
  
"You're Dad is an amazing architect, Eli. He's really inspiring," she says and smiles warmly.  
  
B/W Eli: It's like my Dad is her frigging hero. (rolls eyes)  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty impressive and dedicated. His dedication is part of the reason why Lilly fell for him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He was dedicated in pursuing her," Eli smiles and laughs slowly.  
  
Mary offers a short, small fake smile. "Well, thanks for your help. I better get back to work." She turns towards her office and then turns back to Eli. "Oh, and your father and I would like you to order in lunch. We'll be eating and working today. Thanks again," she offers a fake smile again and walks off.  
  
B/W Eli: Would I choose a pregnant, nurturing woman over a skinny, ball- breaking red-head if I were Dad? (confused look)  
  
- - -  
  
Jessie and Grace are standing outside school waiting for Eli to pick them up. Katie is walking slowly towards them and Grace notices her and nudges Jessie. Jessie looks quickly over at Katie and whispers to Grace.  
  
"I just remembered I left a book in my locker. I'll be back," she says and walks off quickly before Katie can reach her. So, instead she turns to Grace.  
  
"Hey, Grace," she smiles softly but Grace can see the frown waiting to come out.  
  
"Hey Katie, how've you been?"  
  
"Ok I guess...busy with studying..." Katie looks down at her hands and sighs.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately. Everything ok?"  
  
"Has Jessie said anything?" asks Katie, hopefully.  
  
"No, but she seems depressed and she hardly goes out."  
  
Katie sighs. "I miss her."  
  
"I think she misses you too," Grace says trying to cheer Katie up.  
  
"Well, can you tell her I'm here when she needs me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks Grace." Katie notices Jessie in the distance and Katie turns to walk away. "Take care."  
  
"Bye Katie."  
  
Katie walks off and Jessie catches up to Grace just as Eli arrives.  
  
"She misses you, Jess."  
  
"She'll get over it," Jessie replies as she gets into the car.  
  
"I don't think so," Grace replies and then kisses Eli on the cheek.  
  
Jessie hears Grace and Eli talking but ignores them and sighs. 


	21. title to be created soon

If I were Grace I'd be falling for James, too! But of course I still love Eli and I couldn't handle having Grace break his heart. I think Jessie is still searching inside and trying to work out who she wants and who she is. I know that Katie has a special place in her heart but that could just be because Katie is her one true friend. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Also, I thought it would be interesting to see how Rick handles Lilly's pregnancy and temptation in the office. This is a lot of fun!  
  
Chapter twenty-one  
  
Rick is sitting at his desk sorting through old drafts and making notes on what has been changed in preparation for his presentation tomorrow. His phone rings and he picks up.  
  
"Dad, Mum's on line two, can I put her through?"  
  
"Sure, E," replies Rick and he swaps the phone to his other ear.  
  
"Hi, Rick."  
  
"Hey Karen, what's up?"  
  
He can tell something is wrong because Karen is breathing deeply and she always does that when she's worried.  
  
"Have you spoken to Jessie lately?"  
  
"Well, I saw her this morning before I left for work."  
  
"No, I mean a serious one on one chat."  
  
"Karen, if you have a point to make, just make it. I'm extremely busy."  
  
"Fine. Jessie confided in me about her relationship with Katie."  
  
Rick interrupts Karen. "What do you mean relationship?"  
  
"Jessie hasn't told you?" Karen bites her tongue and sighs.  
  
"Told me what?" Rick starts to get impatient.  
  
"I think you should talk to her, Rick, and talk to her soon."  
  
"Karen if you know something I don't know I think you should tell me."  
  
"No, she told me in confidence and I respect Jessie enough to keep it that way."  
  
"You're a great help, Karen."  
  
Karen is about to reply when Rick notices Mary standing at the doorway and he holds up a finger and Mary nods.  
  
"Listen Karen, I'm really busy. I'll talk to Jessie as soon as I can, ok."  
  
Karen mumbles "goodbye" and slams the phone down. Rick cringes for a second and regains his composure. He puts the phone down and looks over at Mary.  
  
"Marital problems?" she smirks.  
  
"Ex-wife problems."  
  
"Ah...trying to prove who is the better parent, right?"  
  
"Sounds like you've had the same problems," states Rick with surprise.  
  
B/W Rick: She's smart, friendly, charming, sexy and a mother? (impressed look)  
  
"Divorced two years and one daughter," Mary pulls out her purse and shows Rick a photo of her daughter.  
  
"She's adorable. How old?" Rick smiles down at the photo then looks back up at Mary.  
  
"She's five," Mary replies and puts the photo away.  
  
"That was a whirlwind of a marriage."  
  
"Let's just say I got married too young and too soon to the sexy rebel all young girls fall for."  
  
Rick chuckles and loosens his tie.  
  
"I was that rebel once so be careful what you say," he smirks.  
  
"When you're on the rebound like I am, a rebel is exactly what you need." Mary raises an eye brow and smirks.  
  
B/W Rick: I haven't felt this awkward since I was a teenager. (loosens tie)  
  
The phone rings and Rick coughs a little before he picks up the phone.  
  
"Dad, Peterman is on line one. He sounds annoyed, should I put him through?"  
  
"Yep, thanks E. O yeah, can you print out the Peterman file and put it in a folio?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Rick holds the phone away from his ear and covers the mouth piece.  
  
"I should get back to work. We'll finish this conversation um...later."  
  
Mary smiles softly and nods. She turns around and wiggles her behind while walking out the door. Rick follows her with his eyes and then remembers Peterman.  
  
"Good morning, Mr Peterman," he quickly says and loosens his some more.  
  
- - -  
  
Judy is sitting in her office sorting through inventory when she looks up to see Lilly standing in the doorway carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches.  
  
"I thought I'd bring lunch to your office so we can talk a little."  
  
Judy smiles. "Sounds good to me, take a seat," she offers as she puts down her pen and turns to face Lilly as she sits down.  
  
"So, how's my little niece or nephew going?" she asks as she picks up a sandwich and unwraps it.  
  
"Well, this little one is eager to come out, let me tell you! I'm hardly sleeping and the nausea in the morning is atrocious!"  
  
"Is Rick being his supportive self?"  
  
Judy takes a bite of her sandwich and notices Lilly hesitate for a second.  
  
"He isn't?"  
  
"No, no...of course he is. He's just very busy with this new project. I'm sure Sam has mentioned it to you."  
  
"The Peterman project? Sure, he's mentioned it. It's a major stepping stone for Rick and him."  
  
"It is," agrees Lilly. "But I miss Rick and I can't help feeling a little neglected. It's as if he's not excited about the baby," Lilly sighs and takes a sip of tea.  
  
B/W Lilly: Why would he find me attractive now? (tugs her hair and rubs her belly)  
  
"Oh Lilly, you know Rick. He gets caught up in work for a while but he always settles down again. Just give him a little time."  
  
B/W Lilly: But it would be nice to be intimate.  
  
"I know. I guess it's just the hormones playing up," Lilly smiles softly and takes another sip of tea.  
  
- - -  
  
Jessie places some books in her locker and closes the door. She turns to walk away and finds Tad standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Tad."  
  
"Hey Jessie. How've you been?"  
  
Jessie tugs on her t-shirt and notices Katie walking past with a group of girls. Katie looks over at Jessie and offers half a smile. Jessie quickly looks at her feet. Katie goes back to paying attention to her friends and Jessie sighs softly and looks up at Tad.  
  
"Um, pretty good I guess. You?"  
  
"Yeah, same, but the maths assignment is killing me."  
  
"The algebra? I finished it last night," Jessie smiles softly.  
  
"I knew you'd find it easy. Could you help me out with it?"  
  
Jessie takes in a deep breath and thinks. "I guess so."  
  
Tad smiles broadly, "Thanks Jess!"  
  
Jessie smiles.  
  
"So, can I come over to your house after school?"  
  
Jessie nods, "that's cool."  
  
Tad smiles again and waves goodbye, "see you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you later," Jessie replies and walks off. Tad follows her with his eyes and smiles.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace is sitting on the curb waiting for Eli to pick her up. James walks over and sits down next to her. He pokes her on the arm and Grace jumps in shock and then smiles at James.  
  
"So, Dimitri was a tyrant today, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, the play is next week, James."  
  
James sighs, "I'm so not ready for this."  
  
Grace offers a reassuring smile, "you'll be fine."  
  
James smiles back, "with a leading lady like you, the play will be a success no matter what."  
  
Grace blushes. Eli drives up to the curb and honks. Grace gets up and rubs her pants down.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles.  
  
"I'll be the goof on stage forgetting my lines during rehearsals."  
  
Grace slaps James a little, "you're such a loser, James."  
  
"Oh, you're breaking my heart," he smirks, places his hand on his chest and pretends to collapse.  
  
B/W Grace: He always makes me laugh. (small smile)  
  
"See you, James," Grace smiles.  
  
"Bye, Grace," James waves, shoves his hands into his pockets and walks off.  
  
Grace waves back and gets into the front passenger seat and kisses Eli hello. Eli watches James walks off and gets a niggling feeling inside.  
  
B/W Eli: If she's a part of me I have no choice but to trust her. (shrug)  
  
"Hey, babe. You seem happy."  
  
"Ah, just had a good day I guess. How was work? Any better?"  
  
Jessie gets into the backseat and Eli and Grace say hello. Eli starts the ignition. Jessie looks out the window and sighs. Eli and Grace don't notice.  
  
"Work was...I dunno. I'm sick of it I guess," he shrugs.  
  
B/W Grace: And all Eli seems to do is make me worry lately. (frown)  
  
Grace rubs his shoulder, "it'll be ok, E," she murmurs.  
  
Eli offers a small smile and places his hand on her thigh and looks at the road. 


	22. title to be created soon

Chapter twenty-two  
  
Tad closes his textbook and throws it into his bag. Jessie picks up the empty glasses and plates and takes them over to the sink.  
  
"Tell Zoey they were great oat-meal cookies."  
  
"Sure," Jessie smiles.  
  
Tad coughs and looks at Jessie slightly as she sits back down at the table.  
  
"You haven't been around much," he notices.  
  
"I've been at school," she shrugs.  
  
"No, I mean, you haven't been at any parties lately."  
  
"Oh, I haven't been in the mood, I guess," she shrugs again.  
  
"You and Katie it seems," James murmurs.  
  
"What about Katie?" Jessie asks and bites her lip.  
  
"She's just acting weird. Not as happy, bubbly. Not hanging out," he shrugs.  
  
"Oh," whispers Jessie and she fiddles with a pencil.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she shrugs and bites her lip again.  
  
"You and Katie used to be tight."  
  
"Things change."  
  
"Nah, I don't believe it. Something happened."  
  
Jessie shrugs.  
  
"Anyway, I miss the gang. You, me, and Katie," he shrugs as he gets up from his seat. "I should get going, I'm babysitting my kid brother soon."  
  
Jessie gets up and walks him to the door.  
  
"Well, I hope you're in a better mood soon, so we can hang out."  
  
"Don't hold your breath," she mutters under breath and waves as he walks out.  
  
- - -  
  
"So, Mr Dimitri was happy with rehearsals today and so we're going to play theatre sports tomorrow, just for fun and stuff," Grace tells Lilly as she pours her some hot water with lemon.  
  
Lilly nods vaguely without really listen. Grace sighs.  
  
B/E Grace: ever since Mum became pregnant she's been a complete zombie.  
  
"And then we're going to have an orgy in our family room, if that's ok with you."  
  
Lilly nods vaguely again as she looks down at an unopened letter.  
  
"Mum! You're not listening!" Grace whines.  
  
Lilly looks up at Grace and frowns slightly.  
  
"Sorry, honey. You were talking about your homework?"  
  
"Forget it," mutters Grace as she hands Lilly the water. "I'm going to check on Eli and then I'll help you with dinner."  
  
Lilly nods again and looks back down at the letter.  
  
Grace rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. Lilly looks up briefly, sighs and then starts to open the letter.  
  
- - -  
  
Grace is about to knock on Eli's door but reconsiders and starts to walk back downstairs. Suddenly Eli opens his door and looks at Grace's back.  
  
"Grace...?"  
  
Grace turns to face him and smiles.  
  
"I was gonna come in and say hi, I just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Grace shrugs and puts her hand forward, hoping he'll take it, which he does but there is still confusion on his face.  
  
"I'm just in a weird mood," she shrugs and squeezes his hand a little.  
  
Eli pulls her arm towards him and places his arm around her.  
  
Grace sighs.  
  
"Grace...?" he asks again.  
  
"I'm just stress about Mum and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And...I was going to talk to you about it, but you seem so weird lately that I didn't want to stress you out."  
  
"Is that why you've been so distant?" he asks and pulls her into his bedroom, closes the door and sits her down on the bed.  
  
Grace nods.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," he murmurs and takes hold of her hand.  
  
"We don't have fun any more."  
  
"It's because...because work has been stressing me out."  
  
"You keep saying that but you won't tell me why," she pouts.  
  
"If I tell anyone, it might make it real and I just couldn't have that," he sighs and looks down at his lap.  
  
"But I can help, Eli," she reassures him and uses her hand to move his face towards her.  
  
Eli sighs again, "it's Dad...he's been...shit..." Eli mutters.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think he's having an affair, Grace," Eli speaks a little louder and looks at her.  
  
Grace shows sign of shock and bites her lip. "With who?"  
  
"With the new woman who works there, Mary."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Eli shrugs, "no".  
  
"Well, you have to confront him, Eli," she orders him.  
  
El nods sadly and Grace squeezes his hand. Grace then gasps.  
  
"What is it?" he asks.  
  
Grace thinks for a moment, "maybe that's why Mum's been acting strange."  
  
"You don't think it's just because she's pregnant?"  
  
Grace shakes her head.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I have no idea," Grace sighs.  
  
Eli wraps his arms around Grace and pulls her in.  
  
"Well, babe, we just have to fix this, ok?"  
  
Grace nods and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, I don't know for sure if anything has happened. I could just be jumping to conclusions."  
  
"I guess," she whispers.  
  
"Grace, it'll be ok. I promise," he whispers and kisses her forehead.  
  
Grace looks up at Eli and notices his determination.  
  
B/W Grace: His strength was one of the first things I fell for.  
  
"Eli, I really need to make love to you right now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I need to feel something. I need to feel you inside me," she whispers.  
  
Eli kisses her forehead again and pushes her hair behind her ear.  
  
Grace looks up at Eli, kisses his mouth and gently lies down onto the bed. Eli looks at her, searching her face and pulls off his shirt. She runs her hands along his chest and pulls him towards her. Eli slowly pulls off her top and pulls down her bra straps and then undoes the back.  
  
"I love you so much," he says as he looks into her eyes.  
  
Grace looks back into his eyes and smiles softly.  
  
"Make love to me, Eli."  
  
Eli unbuckles his pants and pulls them down. He looks back into her eyes, kisses her softly and Grace finds herself filling up with relief. 


	23. Rekindling the Romance

This is a really short chapter but I'm kind of stuck at the moment and I really just wanted to focus on Eli and Grace because I'm really into Shane West at the moment, especially since finding out he's joining ER and I've been listening to his band. So, here's a juicy chapter for you to eat up.  
  
Chapter twenty-three  
  
Eli is lying on his back in his bed and one arm is placed underneath Grace's shoulders with his hand holding one of her hands and his other hand is intertwined with Grace's hand, placed on her stomach. Grace has her head on his upper chest and every once in a while she softly kisses him.  
  
"How's your music going?"  
  
"I haven't been playing much lately. And Coop and Dave have been busy with college," Eli shrugs and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"I miss going to your gigs," she murmurs and kisses him softly on the mouth.  
  
"I miss playing."  
  
"So, play."  
  
"It just doesn't feel right at the moment," he shrugs again and moves his hand from Grace's stomach as he searches for the joint on his bedside table.  
  
"I hope it feels right soon."  
  
"Nothing feels right at the moment," Eli sighs as he picks up the joint and a lighter and then lights up.  
  
Grace coughs a little and waves her hand.  
  
"I thought you stopped."  
  
"Guess I haven't," he shrugs.  
  
Grace sighs and moves a little away from Eli.  
  
"This won't help, Eli."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"We can help each other," she murmurs as she takes the joint out of his hand and looks at it.  
  
"This just eases the tension a little," he states as he gets out of bed and puts on a pair of boxers.  
  
Grace contemplates taking a puff and does without really think. Eli smirks a little as he throws on a t-shirt and then lies down on top of the bed with his head resting on his arms. Grace laughs a little.  
  
"Hopefully I won't freak out as much as last time."  
  
Eli grins and takes the joint from her hand and takes a puff.  
  
"You're cute when you're stoned."  
  
"You just want to take advantage of me, Mr Sammler," she laughs.  
  
"Of course I do, Ms Manning," he smirks and hands the joint back to Eli.  
  
"I've missed this."  
  
"What?" he asks as he watches her take a long puff.  
  
"Hanging out in your bed, talking, touching," she says after letting out the smoke.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Eli takes the joint, has one last puff and crunches the joint in an ashtray. Grace smiles serenely and places her hand in his and Eli moves up towards her.  
  
"Well, we're just gonna have to do this more often, babe," he smirks and kisses her on the mouth and gets up from the bed.  
  
B/W Eli: I used to be this total clueless rebel and got with heaps of chicks. (small smile)  
  
Eli gets up from the bed and starts to get dressed.  
  
"If you get back into the music then there'll be more of this," smirks Grace as she pulls up the blanket and covers herself up.  
  
"You're such a teas!" pouts Eli and then he jumps back onto the bed and pretends to cry.  
  
Grace cups his face into her hands and softly kisses him on the mouth. Eli closes his eyes and slightly moans.  
  
B/W Eli: And now I'm this sappy goof. (slight groan and then laughs)  
  
"You rock my world, Grace," Eli murmurs.  
  
Grace kisses him once again and then takes his hand and pulls him up towards her.  
  
"Can't we stay here all day?" Grace whines.  
  
"Well..." Eli looks at his watch and thinks for a minute.  
  
"We have another hour or so..." he smirks and nibbles her ear.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Grace smirks and pulls off his t-shirt.  
  
Eli throws the t-shirt onto the floor, presses play on the stereo and throws himself on top of Grace.  
  
"Do you love me?" Grace asks.  
  
"You know I do," Eli says and strokes her face.  
  
"Well, if you love me you'll be kind enough to get me some food," Grace smirks.  
  
Eli groans and pretends to slap her but gets up and walks to the door.  
  
"What will it be, mam?" Eli raises his hand to his forehead and salutes and then bows.  
  
Grace laughs and throws a pillow at Eli.  
  
"Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate."  
  
"Coming your way soon," he says and bows again. 


	24. title to be created soon

Chapter twenty-four

Eli walks into the office carrying a tray of coffees and a bag full of donuts. This is part of his daily routine at work but before he used to only buy 4 coffee and 8 donuts, since Mary came the quantity has increased and yet Rick has stopped eating the donuts and has started to drink black coffee, just like Mary.

B/W Eli: Her heart is as piercingly bitter as her coffee.

Eli nocks on Rick's door and Rick raises his head and gestures his hand for Eli to enter the room. Eli places the coffee on the table and places 2 donuts on a plate even though he is sure they won't get eaten.

"Thanks E," Rick smiles as he takes a sip of coffee and then makes a sigh of relief. "I needed that."

"You used to hate black coffee. You used to wince whenever you had it."

"Well, when you're as old as me, you need that extra strong kick-start in the morning."

"That's crap, Dad," Eli blurts out and Rick looks at him in shock.

B/W Rick: He used to be this little boy. (sad smile and looks into the distance)

"Eli?"

"Ever since she showed up," Eli shakes his head towards Mary's office, "you've been acting weird. Drinking black coffee, not eating your donuts, wearing smarter looking suits..."

"Eli..." Rick tries to interrupt him.

"And you're staying here later and later with Mary, while Lilly is stuck at home feeling like shit."

"Eli..." Rick tries again.

"If you do anything to ruin this family, you will be sorry," Eli mutters fiercely.

Rick sighs.

"E, I promise you, I would never destroy this family."

"You better not, Rick,"

Shock crosses over his face as he hears his son call him by his name.

B/W Rick: He has finally grown up. (proud look and looks up at the camera)

"I promise," Rick humbly replies.

Eli nods and turns to leave the room.

"You're a good man, Eli. I'm proud of you."

"I wish I could say the same about you," Eli replies and leaves the room.

B/W Rick: And it seems like I'm now the little boy. (frowns and looks down at his hand in his lap)

Rick takes a sip of his coffee and finds himself wincing.

Jessie picks up her books from her desk and leaves the classroom. When she reaches her locker she finds Katie waiting for her and she takes in a deep breath.

B/W Jessie: I still get butterflies whenever I see her. (sad smile)

"Jessie..." Katie whispers and she tries to reach out hr hand to take hold of Jessie's arm but Jessie moves back quickly and looks down at the floor.

"What do you want?" Jessie asks quietly.

"Nothing...everything...I don't know," sighs Katie and then she straightens up her posture and blurts out, "No, I know what I want. I want you back."

Jessie looks up at Katie and starts to smile.

B/W Jessie: I thought after the way I treated her she would never speak to me again. (bites her lip)

"Even if I wanted to get back together you it still couldn't happen," Jessie frowns.

"But why?" Katie pleads, "I need you."

Jessie forces herself from grabbing Katie right there and then and turns to face her locker.

"You'll thank me one day, Katie," she murmurs and as she starts to walk off, she feels a tear run down her cheek.

Katie stands still, shocked and tears start to spill down her cheeks.

Grace is sitting outside on the grass, munching on a sandwich and going over her script. Suddenly, her mobile phone rings and she picks up.

"Eli, what's wrong?" she asks with concern.

"Why should something be wrong, babe?"

"Because the only times you call me during the day is when something is wrong."

"You know me too well," he chuckles as he switches the phone to the other ear.

"Well, I have been sleeping with you for nearly a..." Grace gasps.

B/W Grace: It's been the most amazingly, surreal year of my life. (small smile)

"What is it?"

"It's nearly a year, E."

"You think I didn't know that? And I thought you knew me so well!" he declares with surprise.

"You better do something special, mister."

"You know I will, babe," he reassures her.

They both chuckle softly.

"Anyway, what's the problem?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," he shrugs.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, babe."

"Oh, ok. Well, I should get ready for my next class."

"Cool. Speak to you late."

"I love you!"

"Love you too, babe," Eli smiles.

B/W Eli: How can I stay in a bad mood when I have her cheering me up? (smiles)

Eli hangs up the phone and takes a gulp of coffee.


	25. Bad Timing

Sorry about the long delay. I was away for just over a week and I didn't have a computer with me so I hand wrote it. Finally I have finished typing it up. It's pretty long so I'm sorry if it feels a bit tedious. Enjoy!

Chapter twenty-five

Sitting on the balcony, wearing a crisp cotton white nightgown, she can hear his feet walking towards her but she keeps her eyes focused the rising sun. Eli reaches the balcony and places mugs onto the table and a bit of coffee spills, staining the white wooden panels.

"Thanks," I mumble, smiling briefly.

He leans down, placing a quick kiss on Grace's mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as he sits down into the seat next to mine and places his feet on my lap. Grace starts to massage his feet and looks back at the sun.

"Nothing special, just how I wish we could stay here."

"We can," he smirks.

"Be realistic, E," Grace replies and slaps his feet.

Pretending to be hurt, he jerks his feet away which is fine because Grace grabs her coffee and takes a greedy gulp.

"Seriously, babe. There's nothing keep us at home."

"What about school? Your job? Mum's pregnancy?" Grace scornfully chuckles.

"I meant after all that and I can always change jobs."

"You think?"

He takes a sip of coffee and places his feet back on Grace's lap. He nods briefly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Just think about it, babe. You can go to UC and I can find an admin job somewhere. Maybe even join a band."

Grace moves his legs to the floor, takes his mug out of his hands and sits on his lap. Looking down into his eyes, Grace cups his face with her hands and kisses him softly on the mouth. Gently running one hand through Grace's hair, he places his other arm around her waist and pulls her in. Grace slowly moves her lips away from his and moves her lips to the nape of his neck and kisses him. Grace feels him slightly shiver.

"We could make love in every room and not worry about being interrupted," he murmurs.

"I think I'm warming to the idea."

Moving away a little, Grace picks up her coffee and looks back out at the sun.

"Just think about it for a while, babe," he suggests as he picks up his coffee, "you, me, the beach and a place to ourselves."

"Fine, fine," she murmurs and snuggles into his lap, closing her eyes and Eli gently strokes her, wraping his other arm around her.

- - -

Grace enters the apartment, dropping groceries onto the counter and looks around.

"Hey bub, where are you?"

Grace hears shuffling going on the bedroom.

"Do you have someone else in there with you?"

Eli walks into the kitchen with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Grace suspiciously asks.

"I was gonna give it to you later, but I couldn't resist," he shyly admits.

Eli walks over to Grace and brings his hands forward, with one holding a little box. Grace opens the box and squeals.

"I can't believe it!"

Eli beams at her.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yeah babe, it does," he smiles.

Grace picks up the plectrum, turns it around in her hand, feeling the cool smoothness against her pink, moist skin.

"Does this also mean you're getting me a guitar?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he smirks and Grace can feel herself bursting inside.

Placing the plectrum on table, she throws her arms around him and he lifts her up.

"Have I told you how much I love you, bub?"

"Not in the past 24 hours," he pouts.

"I guess I'm just going to have to show you," she whispers and kisses him softly. He carries her across the kitchen and throws her onto the couch.

Climbing on top of me, Grace pulls off his shirt and places her hands on his back. She slowly moves them down, pushing harder with each movement, finally reaching the top of his jeans. Edging her hands underneath, he breaths in and Grace's hands move in smoothly and notes that he's not wearing anything underneath.

"O, what a nice surprise," she murmurs and he chuckles.

She moves her hands to the front of his jeans and undoes the buttons. He starts to unzip her shorts and pulls them down, along with her underpants. He kisses her on the mouth and moves down to the top of her breasts, softly kissing each one. Shuddering slightly, she leans up a little and he eases himself inside of her.

"Harder, harder," she yells quickly and he pushes further in.

"How's that?" he asks as he takes hold of her waist and squeezes.

Grace shudders briefly, relaxes her muscles and pulls him in closer. She can feel him shudder against her and finally he collapses on top of her, his breathing causes the little hairs on her neck to rustle. Grace places her hand on the back of his head, letting her fingers run through his hair and his breathing begins to slow down. The weight of his body pushes down on her and while it's a little uncomfortable, it makes her feel safe and secure, and so she gently kisses the nape of his neck and she slowly closes her eyes, surrendering to sleep.

- - -

Grace can feel the sunlight against her eyelids and they are forced to open. Eli is sitting in the seat next to the couch and he is looking at Grace closely.

"'Morning, sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" Grace asks while yawning.

"Um, twenty past ten," he casually replies.

Stretching out my arms, Grace smiles over at him and Eli gets up from the seat and walks over towards her. She raises her legs and he sits down, clasping my feet and plays with my toes.

"We're going tomorrow."

He nods slightly.

"We have to pack soon."

He nods again.

"We have to leave here," she states, emphasizing the word leave.

He nods again.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you booked the room for another week."

He shakes his head.

"That you bought the place."  
  
He shakes his head again.

"That you love me."

He starts to shake his head and quickly stop.

"You tricked me, babe."

"You weren't listening...babe," I reply, rolling my eyes.

Eli gets up from the couch, stretches his arm out to her and she takes his hand, easing herself off the couch.

"We should start packing," he suggests as he looks around the room.

"Why don't you go out, pick up some breakfast and I'll start packing?" Grace offers and Eli kisses her quickly and picks up the car keys.

"Be back soon," he yells and leaves the apartment.

Grace waits until she can hear the front door close and then she starts to get ready. Having brought an Italian cookbook and all the necessary ingredients the day before, she chops all the vegetables and starts to fry the onion and garlic in oil until they turn translucent. Eli's favorite meal is spaghetti bolognaise and a fresh green salad. His favorite dessert is a little harder to make – chocolate ripple cake with extra cream and strawberries. Being underage didn't stop her from buying a six pack of beer and a bottle of red wine. The aim of the evening isn't getting drunk, but eating good food, relaxing and whatever their hearts desire.

Having finished off the sauce, Grace pours it into a bowl and hides it in the fridge. Just when she is about to start the cake she hears the key in the door and quickly puts away any incriminating evidence.

"Have you been cooking?" he asks suspiciously as he enters the kitchen and places breakfast on the counter.

"Maybe..."

"Fine, don't tell me," he shrugs.

Grace picks up a take-away coffee and rummages through the bags.

"You're a lifesaver," she murmurs and leans in to nibble his ear a little.

He mumbles something under his breath and kisses me on the mouth.

"You don't mind if we have a cold breakfast do you?"

Grace looks into Eli's eye, "I prefer ice coffee, anyway."

- - -

Jessie sits at the kitchen table, absentmindedly picking at a muffin and occasionally looking at the newspaper. Lilly walks into the kitchen and pours herself a herbal tea.

"Good morning, Jessie," she smiles.

"Oh, 'morning Lilly," she replies.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed miles away just then," Lilly observes.

"Oh, just thinking..." she murmurs in response.

"About anything special?"

"It's not important..."

"Jessie, I hope you feel comfortable enough to talk to me," Lilly pats Jessie on the shoulder and sits down next to her.

"I am, Lilly, don't worry about me, ok?" Jessie looks at Lilly with pleading eyes and Lilly holds herself back from squeezing her.

"Fine, I..." Lilly starts to reply but suddenly hears running water. Jessie looks down at the floor and notices a puddle of water in between Lilly's legs. Lilly calmly looks at Jessie.

"Jessie, sweetie, call your father, tell him to meet us at the hospital. Then get the suitcase from my room and we'll drive to the hospital. Make it snappy."

Jessie runs to the phone.

- - -

Mary is sitting at her desk, facing the door, with her legs crossed and she is wearing a mini black skirt, black stockings and a lot cut emerald green singlet on top of a black lacey bra. She is reading a file and her moist, red lips are sucking a pen. Rick is standing at the door, looking at Mary, taking in her long legs and red lips. He looses his tie and gently knocks on the door. Mary looks up and offers a very smug smile and unfolds her legs very slowly. Rick coughs slightly and feels a little flushed.

"I thought you may have been avoiding me," observes Mary.

"No, no. I've just been busy."

Mary smiles, "good, I thought I may have scared you off the other day."

"Of course not...you...anyway, I just wanted to know how the project is coming along."

Mary leans forward and gets up from her chair.

"Peterman rang this morning, personally, to compliment us on the updated designs."

Rick's eyes remain focused on the wall and Mary laughs.

"You really need to lighten up, Rick."

"Hey, I'm cool, I'm just..."

Mary walks up to Rick and stands right in front of him.

"You're just what?"

Rick coughs.

"I'm just stressed about work and..."

Mary takes hold of his hand and leads him towards a chair. She forces him down and starts to massage his shoulders. Rick tries to get up but her hands remain firm.

"Relax, Rick. This is one of my many specialties."

Rick lowers his shoulders and closes his eyes. Mary leans down and places her lips next to his ear.

"You know, I give great full body massages as well," she murmurs.

Rick jumps up.

"I really should get back to work," he states as he adjusts his tie. Mary moves his hands away and starts to do it for him.

Rick finds himself leaning in and Mary does as well. Just when they are about to lock lips, the secretary knocks on the door. Rick jumps back and Mary smirks.

"Um, Mr Sammler, your daughter just called. She and Mrs Sammler are on their way to the hospital. Her water just broke."

- - -

Grace places a cd into the stereo and hits play. Soothing music wafts through the apartment and she finds herself humming along. She finishes off the final touches while Eli is out rending some dvds. She places a plate of olives, a dipping bowl of olive oil and Turkish break onto the table and lights a set of candles. Grace hears the key in the door and she quickly runs her hand through her hair and adjusts her dress. Eli's footsteps get closer.

"Wait there!"

"What the...?"

"Stand still and close your eyes," Grace orders Eli.

She hears him grumble and finds herself smirking.

"You're such a baby," she laughs as she reaches him.

"You're a freak," he mutters.

Grace takes hold of his free hand and finds herself turned on by the smoothness and strength in his hand.

"Just follow me," she orders him as she leads him towards the kitchen table.

"You're a demanding woman and it's quite a turn on."

Grace kisses him on the cheek and watches him smile.

"I love you, now open your eyes."

Still holding my hand, Eli opens his eyes and she watches them widen in surprise and a smile flickers across his face.

"Babe..." he murmurs and squeezes her hand.

She pulls him towards a seat and sits him down.

"It's my turn to spoil you," Grace murmurs.

He quickly runs a finger though one of the lit candles and then looks up at Grace. He runs a finger along the lining of the dress and winks.

"So, um, what's for dinner," he whispers.

"I think dinner can wait," she replies huskily and kisses him softly on the mouth.

The phone rings and they both groan.

"Ignore it," Eli mutters as he kisses her again.

The machine beeps.

"It's Jessie. Lilly's just had the baby."


End file.
